Haunted
by esmeandluna17
Summary: When you lose someone close to you, nothing can ever bring them back. But thirteen year old Bella has lost her mother. Can anyone help her escape from the life she really wants to forget? Is imprinting the beginning or the end?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed her characters :)

The ages of the pack, at the beginning of the story:

Solomon Finau: 24

Rebecca Black, Sam Uley, Emily Young : 22

Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote: 21

Rachel Black and Jared Cameron: 20

Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, Kim: 19

Seth Clearwater: 15

Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea: 14

Bella Swan: 13

Claire Young: ISN'T BORN YET

Ava Beckworth (OC) : 14

Greg Fuller: 19

Important Infomation:

Bella is thirteen and was living with her mum and stepfather in Phoenix.  
She hasn't seen Charlie in ten years, as Phil refused Charlie any contact with her.  
Jake's mum died when he was fourteen.  
Charlie looks after Billy so Jake, his three best friends and his sisters could go to college.  
Paul is yet to arrive on the Quilete reservation and is living on the Makah reservation.  
Embry knows that Sam is his half brother.  
No one else in the pack has imprinted apart from Sam (but that is described in the first chapter:)  
Seth has phased but Leah hasn't yet, Sam has only just imprinted and broken her heart.  
Harry has been dead for five years (he was killed in the same accident that Sarah Black died and Billy became disabled).

Thank You :)


	2. Glances

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them :)

CHAPTER 1 (Glances) 

(November)

That night still burns in my mind. The night that I first laid eyes on _her_. The night that I almost lost her forever. The girl who changed me...

My mum had died two years ago, leaving a disabled widower and three dysfunctional teenagers. My eldest sister Rebecca, Becca for short, took it upon herself to play 'mother'. She cooked and cleaned and shopped and looked after my sister Rachel, my dad and myself. Becca was uptight but caring, and Rachel was like my mum, like my mum was; maybe that's why I liked her more. Don't get me wrong, I loved Becca, but Rachel was just...Rachel: bubbly, full of life and always laughing. But that had all changed when us three had phased.

Becca had always wanted a large family. Well, that was out of the window unless she was to meet _the one_. The one person on earth who held the key to your soul and a good reason to know our secret. Until then...she couldn't endanger a stranger's life. And Rachel had always wanted to go to college and get a good job. I suppose we were lucky then, because that was why I was in New Hampshire, the night that I first saw Bella Swan. It had taken some persuasion, but eventually the elders had come around and they gave permission to Embry, Quil, Jared, Becca, Rachel and I to go to Dartmouth. We couldn't have got away faster.

Embry, Quil and I were studying Engineering, Jared was studying Computer Science, Rebecca was studying Art, and Rachel (The Brains) was studying Medical Science. Life was good, and I couldn't say I was complaining, but it was...incomplete? Too cheesy? I think so, but I don't care.

That night, Becca and Rachel were staying at home and the guys and I were out; seeing if anyone would _catch our eye, _in Timber. Fake ID and the mature look, enabled us to get into the club easily. We had just heard that Sam had imprinted. _Breaking Leah's heart in the process_ it thought bitterly, but he had imprinted on Leah's cousin, Emily Young. It was always hard when someone imprinted. You just couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy, even if imprinting meant you lost the feeling of control. I shuddered. The heavy music pounded in my head, as I downed my tenth vodka shot. A good thing it takes a lot to make me drunk: I would have been passed out on the floor by the third, otherwise.

It wasn't that much to ask; one girl just had to look in my eyes and BAM! Why couldn't I just imprint? Life would be a so much simpler.

"You ready to go?" Jared asked, sliding on to the stool next to me. I nodded and stood shakily up from my seat. "Need me to carry you?" Jared scoffed as he steadied me. Jared had driven us here, deciding to stay sober so we wouldn't end up in Canada.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking over the heads of the crowd, in search of my friends. Quil and Embry were chatting up some unfortunate souls "Quil! Embry!" I shouted across the room. Their heads snapped up to look at me, clearly annoyed at my unfortunate timing, but they nodded when I glanced at the door.

"Let's go" Jared said and we walked out the club. The outside air was refreshing and I took a deep breath of it, closing my eyes. Quil jumped to my side and nudged my shoulder.

"So how many did you get?" He asked, pulling out three paper slips. I chuckled, before fishing into my pocket.

"Seven. I didn't even try"

"Naw, man. No fair. Just because girls go for the ones who play distant." Embry moaned from my other side.

"Yeah, in any other situation, hard work always pays off." Quil added, pouting. I let out a bark like laugh.

"I don't have to try because I'm better looking. Girls just throw themselves at me." I winked at them before being attacked from behind. "Eugh! Jared, get off of me!" But I was stronger than all of the others, and faster. I had Jared pinned in the space of about one second.

"But, like you said Jake, all the girls just throw themselves at you." Embry shouted. Jared growled. That is what life was like for us, messing about like the nineteen year olds we were.

As I helped Jared up from the floor, a piercing scream filled the air. The four of us froze, as the worst thing possible came to mind. We hadn't smelt it, but it must have been one. Nobody would have screamed like that, unless they were having the blood sucked from their neck. But I felt something. Something like a tug. It was strange and uncomfortable, like I had to quench the thirst. _Ewwww, no I did not just think that_ I thought to myself. I shuddered before running down the street towards the scream, with my friends hot on my heels.

What surprised me most when I first saw her was that she was so young. She couldn't have been older than twelve maybe thirteen, as she still had rounded cheeks and no curves. But she was beautiful. She had long mahogany curls that fell to her waist, pale porcelain skin, with a slight blush that graced her cheekbones. However, she was skinny, unhealthily so, and I was worried. I was worried about the black and purple bruises that stained her skin and the blood dripping down her face, from her temple.

She was on the floor, shying away from a man towering over her. I hadn't even realised he was there; too absorbed in the beautiful little girl. But it was clear that he was the reason she had screamed. He was bulky and tall; not as tall as me, but who was? He had dirty blonde hair and denim coloured eyes, which were staring hungrily at the defenceless child. I shook as I realised what he had in mind, knocking him out with a single blow, as his lips edged closer to hers. The girl whimpered and shuffled further away from me, her brown eyes huge with fright. And that was all it took.

Her eyes were beautiful, much like herself. It was all I had wished for, and so much more. She was mine. The helpless and beautiful child was _mine. _Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. Not my devotion to my family or my devotion to my pack. Nothing. She held me here now. She held me to this world: she was my gravity. And I saw it. I honestly thought I was dying. My life flashed before my eyes, pictures that were mostly her but there were others as well. Small children and similar teenagers. I counted four children, but I couldn't be sure: they were quite similar. Gradually, the pictures got blurrier and I was soon brought back to the present.

Quil and Embry were carrying the unconscious man into an alleyway, both of them whispering and shooting careful glances at me. Jared was with _her_, wiping the blood from her face and murmuring words of consolation. She nodded and smiled at him when he attempted a joke, shooting curious looks over at me. Jealousy was the first emotion to hit me. Jared had already met her and made her smile. Two things that would make her like him, more than me. Rejection hit me next and it hurt...a lot. I fell to my knees.

"Jake? You ok?" Embry said, kneeling down next to me and awkwardly patting my back. I shook my head, looking at my best friend in desperation. He sighed. "Jake, you need to talk to her, ask her what her name is." He quietly reassured me.

"It's Bella" A small, pitiful voice said. My head snapped up and I met her worried gaze. "Are you alright? You seem a bit put out" she smiled and I knew that I had to help her.

"Bella? Why does the name sound familiar?" Quil asked Jared.

"Charlie Swan's daughter is called Bella. Lives with her mother in Arizona." Jared announced, and I watched as Bella's eyes widened. She looked at me for a second, an internal debate clearly going on in her mind.

"I don't know a Charlie Swan." She said shakily, not meeting anyone's eyes "My name is Bella...Jackson. Isabella Jackson." The guys looked convinced but I wasn't. I opened my mouth to say something, but she shot me a pleading look. I changed my direction of thought.

"Who's the man, Bella?" I liked the way the sound of her name sounded on my tongue. She looked surprised that I had spoken directly to her, but she answered.

"Ph- I mean, Frank. Frank Richardson, my stepfather." She was terrible at lying.

"Your stepfather!" the four of us shouted, our voices echoing back in the empty street.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry but I need to go. He told me not to talk to anybody." She exclaimed, standing up and limping over to her stepfather. Why did I end up with the suicidal imprint?

"Bella, come with us, please. We can help you, and you won't have to stay with this idiot anymore." I pleaded.

"I can't. You don't understand. Knowing me could get you arrested. I'm wanted by the police. Well, _he _is." She admitted, pointing a finger over at her stepfather's unconscious form. I gaped at her.

"Bella, if he is wanted by the police, why on earth would you want to stay with him?" I hissed, annoyed that she would choose the creepy stepfather over me. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm, tilting her head to one side.

"Thank you...?"

"Jacob." I whispered, giving her a pleading look.

"Thank you, Jacob. Thank you for saving me from him. He hasn't done that before, I swear. He turned to alcohol when my mum died two weeks ago," Her lip quivered and she sucked in a shaky breath "He's hit me before, but never gone...further." I looked down and took a lock of her hair in my fingers. The guys were watching, jealousy evident in their expressions. Jared stepped forward and gritted his teeth.

"Bella, you need to come with us. You can't stay with this man, not if he is beating you, or worse. Bella, we can look after you and help you find another family member. Do you have somebody you could stay with?" I couldn't have been more thankful that Jared was the sober one. He was the most rational and careful one out of us four. Bella looked at me and then at Jared, and then back to me.

"My dad." She announced. I sighed in relief; she wouldn't have to stay with that creep "Alright." She decided.

"Alright?" I asked, shocked that Jared had managed it.

"Alright, I'll come with you and get in contact with my dad. I hope he will take me back." She bit her lip, and looked at me with a bashful expression.

"Why wouldn't he, Bells?" I grinned, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Bells?" She echoed, looking amused.

"Yeah, because you're beautiful, like the sound bells make. I mean, is that ok?" I hesitated, was she alright with me giving her a nickname. I put her down and took her hand.

"It's fine Jake, don't worry."

"Jake?"

"I heard him call you Jake" she proclaimed, pointing at Embry. He grinned, holding out his hand to shake hers. I was glad that he was being nice to her. She deserved this after what she had just been through.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Embry Call." he announced, bowing for affect. Bella laughed and curtsied back. Quil pushed Embry out of the way and picked Bella up. She giggled as he spun her around.

"I'm Quil." He declared, as he dropped her a little way off the ground. She should have been able to land it perfectly but her leg gave way, and she toppled over. I caught her easily and growled at Quil, annoyed that he had been so careless when she was injured. Quil grimaced and apologised quickly to Bella, who just beamed at him.

"It's alright Quil, you didn't know." She kissed his cheek and I glowered at him. She hadn't kissed me. I started to shake but she would be scared if I suddenly, and rather scarily, became a wolf, so I calmed myself down enough to ease the shaking. Jared shot me a look before introducing himself to Bella.


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them :)

CHAPTER 2 (Introductions)

Bella POV

Jake carried me home, saying that I shouldn't walk on my bad ankle. It did hurt but I hated the fact that I looked weak. I _hated_ looking weak. My arms were crossed over my chest and I huffed, resulting in laughs from the four boys. They made me smile. I liked them. Embry was weird but he was gentle and friendly, a perfect older brother. Quil was cheerful and fun but could go a bit too far, the perfect younger brother, even though he was older than me. Jared was funny and clever, and was constantly grinning at me when I looked over at him. He was like the dad I had never known. Then there was Jake. Jake was amazing, protective and sweet but I couldn't shake the picture of him swiping at Phil. His eyes had been yellow and he looked...like an animal. It had frightened me a lot.

Ok, I had to lie. When I first met them I hadn't wanted them to hand Phil or me into the police. I didn't want to be put in care, and put in a horrible home with strangers. But now I can't tell them because I could put _them_ in danger. Phil could come after them in his drunken state. They wouldn't be able to stop him if he did; I would never forgive myself if he hurt my friends.

My silence was obviously worrying Jake, as his forehead was creased into a frown.

"You ok, Bells? Does your ankle hurt? Rachel and Becca will help you." He babbled, speeding his walk up a bit.

"I'm fine, Jacob" I answered, smiling slightly as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"What time is it?" Jake demanded, looking over his shoulder.

"Five" Jared said. Five? No wonder I was tired. Jake looked shocked too.

"You can sleep in the car, Bells. It isn't far from here." I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned again, before snuggling down into Jake's warm chest.

Jacob POV

She looked younger in sleep; more peaceful but just as beautiful. I smiled in content at the possessive emotion that washed through me when I looked at her. Jared's Jaguar XFR, was parked outside of Josie's. Josie was Quil's ex, but she was still a good friend of ours, and we were grateful for the fact that we didn't have to pay for parking when we went out. I climbed into the back and let Bella curl up on my lap. Quil slid in beside me, slamming the door and shooting me an irritable look. I sighed.

"What is it Quil?" I had a feeling...

"Not two hours ago, Jake, you were drinking your blues away because Sam had imprinted." Oh no, here we go "Do you not remember what that feels like? Do you not remember what it feels like to be jealous?" he wouldn't meet my eyes, and it hurt.

"Jake, you can't expect us to be jumping around for joy and saying congratulations." Embry said from the front seat "It hurts, Jake, because the wolf inside of us is pining for _our_ imprint. You just found yours. I'm happy for you Jake, really I am, but it still hurts." Betrayal seeped through my veins.

"Embry, Quil, leave Jake alone. I know it hurts, but I bet what you just said hurt Jake too. You two are his best friends. Start acting like it." Jared shouted and I flinched, checking to see if Bella woke up but she didn't even stir.

"Thanks Jared. And Quil, just so you know, I do know what it feels like to be jealous, "I seethed, glaring at him "I was jealous when Jared had already met Bella and made her smile, and I hadn't. And I do know what it felt like, I haven't forgotten. Just because I met Bella, does not mean that I have forgotten my life before imprinting. I remember feeling jealous, yes, but I also felt happy. Because Sam deserves the best, even if that meant hurting Leah." I took a deep breath. This was a touchy subject.

"Jake, come on, don't go there." Jared said softly. I carried on.

"Can't you just be happy for me? Or do I not deserve that? I'm still myself, you haven't lost me. I'm not going to up and leave tonight. You're my best friends and Bella really likes you. I just want her to be happy." I looked down adoringly at my imprint. _Mine,_ the wolf inside of me declared.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't know you felt that way." Quil said sadly "I like Bella, she's really sweet. Just make sure you look after her Jake. I wouldn't want to have to beat you up." He grinned and I chuckled.

"Yeah, _right_"

"Me too. Sorry. I guess it just hurt, that we thought we had lost you. Imprinting is a rough subject." Embry apologised guiltily. I smiled at my best friend.

"It's ok. I probably would have had the same reaction." I pondered for a second "You know, she looks a bit like Charlie doesn't she. Curly brown hair, big brown eyes." My lips stretched into a smile as I remembered her chocolate brown eyes. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Whipped." Quil coughed. Embry and Jared burst out laughing, as I scowled.

"You wait" I murmured, but I knew they could hear me.

Rachel POV

I paced the living room with Becca, glancing at the clock every few minutes. _Where were they?_ It was five thirty in the morning, and they weren't back yet. They were never out this late.

"I am _this_ _close_ to calling the cops." Becca said, her index finger and thumb an inch apart. I nodded, too worried to say anything. I wrung my hands in front of me and chewed on my bottom lip. The street below was quiet, except for the odd car and the soft patter of rain; huge puddles formed on the pavement.

Five minutes later, four bangs sounded from outside, and I ran to the window. Becca sighed in relief, running to the door to let them in, but I was frozen to the spot. A young girl, about twelve or thirteen, was gripping Jake's hand, her eyes wide with fright. He was whispering in her ear and she seemed to calm down a bit. As they walked inside, the girl looked around the room, but didn't let go of Jake's hand. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Are you going to explain, or do I need to ask Quil. He'll give me the dirty details, won't you Quil?" I smirked, winking at Quil who surprisingly shook his head at me, and sat down next to Embry on the couch. "Ok, what's wrong? Who's she?" I pointed at the young girl, who was clinging on to my brother. She shied away, but Jake lifted her up a placed her on his hip.

"Jacob, explain" Becca nagged, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ok, ok, ok. Rachel, Becca. This is Bella. Bella, this is Rachel and Rebecca, but you can call Rebecca, Becca." He introduced, smiling at the mysterious child. I smiled, unlike my sister, willing to play nice and make friends, but I was starting to know what was going on.

"That doesn't explain anything, Jacob." Becca chided "Why is she here? Did you steal her off the street? She looks a mess." I hadn't realised until she said it, but she was right; Bella was black and blue. Bruises were dotted across her skin, and she had a cut just above her temple. Jacob started shaking, but stopped when Bella started to whimper. Jake was recomposed immediately. Oh, no I was right.

"What is it? What's wrong? Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt? What can I do?" A gasp came from beside me. We looked up at Becca, who had clearly figured it out; a hand was covering her mouth. Jacob's eyes found mine "Rachel, I couldn't help it I-"

"I know, Jake. But why is she so beat up?" I said, walking forward and brushing the hair from his eyes. He sighed, turning back to Bella, who was sobbing into his chest.

"We heard a scream outside Timber and, thinking the worst, went to investigate. She was huddled on the floor, backing away from a man. The man was about to...you know, so I stepped in and knocked him out." My younger brother cuddled Bella close, before continuing "Then I...imprinted, and talked to Bella for a bit. The man was her stepfather and they were running from the police. I don't know why he's wanted, but he is. I couldn't leave her, Rachel. Even if she wasn't my imprint, I wouldn't have left her. She deserves better then that creep." He shuddered, his jaw clenching.

"Jacob, what will people say when they see we have a child? Think of the rumours!" Becca said, coming out of her trance.

"I don't care, Rebecca" I started at the name. Jake hardly ever called Becca, Rebecca. She was shocked too but knew to close the subject.

"Who will look after her Jake? We can't put her in school because we're leaving in a few years, it wouldn't be fair. We all have work to do." I reminded him, speaking softly and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care, I'll drop out, I'll-"

"No, you will not!" Bella sniffed, glaring at Jacob through her wet eyelashes. Jake looked surprised, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were wide. "You won't drop out of college, not for me. My stepfather killed my mother. That was why we were on the run. He's been on and off of the drink for two years. She loved him enough to stay with him, but one night he had too much to drink. He got away with what he tried to do tonight, to my mum. He turned to me but my mum drew the line at that happening." She let out a sob and Jake kissed her temple. A cute blush painted her cheeks and Jake snickered.

"You won't have to go back to him, Bella. I won't allow it." He was all serious now and his eyes were blazing; staring at her with an adoring look. Her big brown eyes looked at me through her thick hair, and I smiled. Her own lips turned upwards, before she took a deep breath.

"I knew he would kill me if I didn't go with him. He knew I would tell the police otherwise. I didn't want to go but, it was a life or death situation." Jake grimaced "He drank too much tonight and, if it weren't for Jake, Phi- I mean Frank, would have succeeded in what he wanted to do two weeks ago." She yawned and I looked at Jake. He looked down at Bella, sighed and then looked over at Becca.

"Can she sleep on your bed?" he asked, but Becca shook her head.

"Not until she's clean." I shook my head, disgusted.

"I thought you wanted the big family, Becca. Kids are never very clean; it's kind of a package deal. Come on Bella, you can sleep in my bed." I held out my hand, which Bella took and I led her to my room. "What's your favourite colour Bella?"

"Purple" she answered, immediately. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Good choice, you should like my room then." She gasped in delight when I opened my door, limping over to my bed. She climbed on top, stroking the velvet quilt. I smiled, opening my draw for a t-shirt and brought out a large white one. "Here, you go." I said handing the shirt to her. She smiled gratefully, placing the shirt to one side, before throwing her skinny arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Rachel." I laughed at the funny child.

"That's ok. I'll be back later to check on you, and I expect Jake will come up soon as well." She nodded and kissed my cheek, before climbing down off of the bed and walking into my bathroom. I shook my head, baffled as to how Jake had won the imprint lottery.


	4. Heart Strings

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 3 (heart strings)

Bella POV

Jacob shook me awake, explaining that we had arrived at his house.

"I can carry you, if you like?" Jake asked, taking my hand as I clambered out of the car. I shook my head, and looked up at the pretty terrace house. It was three storeys but quite slim. There were window boxes full of purple and yellow flowers and apple trees dotted around the front lawn. Five stone steps led up to the porch, which was painted a lavender colour. I looked up at Jake, suddenly nervous.

"Jake, what if they don't like me?" I whimpered. Jake looked shocked for a moment.

"They'll love you, Bella. They might be a bit shocked at first, but you mustn't worry; it's personal." He tapped my nose before helping me up the steps.

The house was beautiful, and I liked Rachel. She was smiley and she encouraged me to speak, unlike her sister, Becca. I didn't dislike Becca, I just didn't trust her. She shouted at Jake and accused him of picking me off of the street. Not like I could disagree with her: I was a mess! But a very confused mess. What were they talking about? What had Jacob done, that had made Becca so shocked?

I lay in Rachel's purple bed, staring at the lace canopy. Rachel was so sweet and caring, and pretty too. She had crimped ebony hair that fell to her shoulders and soft copper coloured skin. She hadn't thrown her nose up at the bruises that grazed my skin, or my horrible past. She had just taken me by the hand, and shown me a place to stay. My mother crossed my mind and a fierce longing crippled my body. I started to cry, curling up into a tight ball, as I remembered that she had been murdered because of me. Phil was a bad person and I was glad to be away from him, but my mother had loved him. Would she want me to be with Jacob and his family? I hoped so.

Two warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to their owner. I sighed, and tried to stop the babyish tears, but I couldn't.

"It's alright to cry, Bella" Jacob said, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "I cried a lot when my mum died." He admitted. This shocked me and I stiffened.

"When did she die?" I whispered.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I replied, twisting to look into his eyes.

"I was one year older than you. Rachel was fifteen and Becca was seventeen. We stayed in La Push, our home, for five years, so I could finish high school, before coming here. Our dad is disabled but he's being looked after by Charlie Swan, his best friend." He judged my reaction, but I tried to hide my surprise. My dad knew Jacob? How weird. How strange that my hero knew my dad; and well. Panic soon replaced my awe. "Bella, is Charlie your father? Did you lie to save yourself? I wouldn't hand you in, neither would the others." I was shocked and confused. How did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked, my lip trembling.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. But this is good. We know your dad, so it's easy to get in contact with him. You can go home and I can visit you." Jake exclaimed, smiling like an idiot. I beamed back, happy that he now knew. "So who is _Frank?_"

"Phil. I kept slipping up." I giggled, biting my lip. He stared at me, an odd expression crossing his face. I couldn't quite decipher what it was. A mixture between adoration and possessiveness; I couldn't tell. "What's he like?"

"Who?"

"My dad, your dad." I responded, sad that Jacob knew my father, and I didn't.

"Charlie, your dad, is chief of police in Forks. He is a great man, Bella, and he misses you a lot. He never stops wishing that you would come home to him. He will be so happy when you go home." He wiped away my tears and smiled warmly "My dad is great; you'll like him, Bells, and I bet he'll like you." I smiled and rested my head on his chest. And that was how I fell asleep.


	5. The Call

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 4 (The call)

Jacob POV

The next week was the best week of my whole life. Bella fit in like our missing puzzle piece. She completed our family puzzle. Becca came around, eventually, and she welcomed Bella like her long lost daughter. But it was plain to see that Becca hadn't made a great impression on Bells. Rachel was clearly her favourite of my sisters, and Bella worshiped the ground she walked on. Quil and Embry acted like her annoying older brothers, and followed her around like lost puppies. _Like what I did there? _I joked to myself. The one person, who Bella seemed as close to as she was to me, was Jared.

When she wasn't clinging to me, Bella was sitting on Jared's lap or holding his hand. She would joke and laugh with him; throwing her head back and giggling. I loved her. I knew I did, but she was thirteen. _Thirteen! _It would be very wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. I just had to settle for her best friend and brother figure, until she was older. I just had to be patient.

But after a week of getting to know Bella, we had to face the fact that it wasn't permanent; she would have to go back to her dad. But I knew that I would see her. I definitely wasn't letting her go that easily. But the phone call changed everything...

"Bella," I whined, nudging her playfully and pouting "that's cheating."

"And that's," she snatched my queen and stuck her tongue out "check-mate" Embry and Quil burst out laughing, and Jared high fived Bella.

"Still cheating." I grumbled. Bella looked at me for a second, judging my mood, before kissing my cheek.

"You snooze, you lose, Jake." She trilled, jumping down off of her seat and snatching a cookie from the jar. I was about to retort, but I was interrupted by the wailing of my phone. I plucked it from my pocket, looking at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Bella inquired, sitting on Jared's knee and munching on her cookie.

"It's Sam"

"Who's S-...?" Bella began, but I answered the phone before she could finish the question.

_"Hello?" _

_"Jake? Jake! Jake, you need to come back to La Push, right now. There was an accident. I got out of control and Em was too close. I swear Jake, I couldn't control it. It just happened, and-" _I was confused. What about Emily? What about an accident? What the hell was going on?

_"Sam, you need to calm down."_ I commanded, standing up from my chair and walking out of the room. I caught Bella's eye, and shook my head when she made to follow. I couldn't have Bella there to distract me. Sam took a deep breath _"Now, tell me what happened. Slowly." _

_"She rejected the imprint, Jake. She said she didn't want to hurt Leah. Which makes sense, I suppose, but I couldn't help it, Jake. I was so blinded by the imprint, so happy, that I didn't think about what it must be doing to Leah. Emily told me to leave but I couldn't; she didn't command me to. And it just built up inside of me. All the guilty and angry feelings, which were running through my body, took over me," _He didn't speak for a while, _"and then I phased, and Em was too close. Jake, I need you here: you're the only one who truly knows what the bond is like between a wolf and his imprint. Please, _please_ come home." _

A small hand appeared, lacing its fingers through mine. Bella smiled reassuringly, holding her other hand out for the phone. I hesitated. Bella didn't even know Sam. Was she really willing to talk to a stranger? I thought she was shy.

"Jake, give me the phone." She said, trying to pry my fingers off of the device. "Please?" I melted, handing the phone to my girl. _For god's sake, Jake. Pull yourself together, she's thirteen! _I scolded.

_"Hello? Is this Sam?"_ Bella said sweetly into the phone. I watched, to see her attempt at consoling Sam.

Sam's POV

_"Hello? Is this Sam?"_ a different voice asked on the end of the line. I was shocked. Who was this? It definitely wasn't Rachel or Becca. This voice was sweet and innocent. Was it Bella?

_"Yes, is this Bella?"_ I asked.

_"Yes, it is. Jake looked a bit shocked and I thought I could talk to you for a bit, so he can sort stuff out with the others."_ She explained. I smiled. She was adorable; perfect for tough old Jake. _"Jake, go."_ She said away from the phone.

_"Thanks, Bella."_ I murmured.

_"That's ok."_ We lapsed into silence and I felt sick. Emily's scratched face was scratched permanently into my mind _"What's your favourite colour?"_ Bella questioned. I scoffed, and sat down on a bench outside of the hospital.

_"Blue." _

_"Blue? How vague is that? That's like me saying, I like food. But I don't like broccoli, so that would be lying. You aren't lying, are you?"_ I was baffled. I always said blue, wasn't that a plausible answer?

_"No. I suppose I like aqua best." _I blinked, shocked. Did I really like aqua best? I had never even admitted that to myself _"What's your favourite colour, Bella?"_

_"Spiceberry. It's a dark shade of purple, slightly pink in a way."_ She was smart; I liked that _"But I like all purple."_ I grinned. She was still a child though. That was the problem.

Five days ago, Jake called to tell me he had imprinted. At first I was happy. Happy, that I could share my feelings with someone else. But then Jake had told me what had happened, and how old she was. Thirteen was hardly a teenager. What would everybody say when they found out? But Jake didn't want that just yet. He wanted her to be a kid, and have fun being a teenager. I respected that. Not everybody had the same reaction.

Billy was ashamed. I hated that. Billy was ashamed, that his own son had no control over something that was meant to be good. I confronted Billy about this, asking him what his problem was. It seems that Jake had forgotten the small detail about Bella, being _Charlie Swan's _daughter. Billy was worried about what Charlie would say, when he found out Billy had been keeping secrets. I sympathised with him, truly I did. But I had to get back to patrol, as I was one of two, around at the moment. The rest of my pack had left to go to college, leaving me to patrol with just Seth. Brady Fuller and the Black's cousin, Collin Littlesea, were thought to be close to phasing. _Please, the patrols are torture_.

"_Sam? Sam, are you ok?"_ Bella's voice inquired, pulling me out of my reverie.

_"Yeah. Bella?"_ I was shy to ask this but it was necessary.

_"Yes, Sam?"_ I gulped

_"What do you think of Jacob?" _

_"Oh, err. I thin-..."but_ Bella was cut off, and I was soon being shouted at by an infuriated Jacob.

_"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? SAM, I DIDN'T JUST MAUL HER; SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW YET!" _Jake screamed. I flinched at the mention of my attack.

"Bella, come on. I don't think Jake wants you to hear this." I heard Jared say softly, in the background. A bang signalled that Jake was now alone in the room.

"_I'm sorry Jake, I didn't think. I haven't been thinking much lately."_ A sob escaped my lips and I clutched at my throbbing chest "So sorry." A splintering sound came from the other line, before Jake sighed.

_"Shit...It's ok Sam. We're coming back. We'll be there in three days. Bella's coming too."_ And then he hung up, and I hung my head in my hands.


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 5 (Comfort)

Bella POV

"Bella, come on. I don't think Jake wants you to hear this." Jared said softly behind me, pulling my arm gently. I didn't want to leave: Jacob was upset. But the look in Jacob's eyes was the same as the night that I first met him. They were large and amber, and they terrified me. Jared pulled my arm again, and I followed.

Rachel encased me in her arms when I threw mine around her neck. A large bang came from the other room, and I stiffened. She stroked my hair soothingly, whispering gently in my ear. I sobbed, because I was scared for, and of Jacob. What if he was to hurt someone? Someone in our family? I cried harder and reached out for Jared, who lifted me up carefully.

"It's ok Bells. It's ok." I buried my face in his neck, as he sat down on the couch. _Where are Embry and Quil?_

"Where are Embry and Quil?" I whispered.

"Right here, Bella." Embry said, as the sofa dipped and quil kissed my head.

"It will be ok, Bella. He's just protective of you, that's all." Quil alleged and I scoffed "Bella, why else would he get so angry at Sam, for asking you about your feelings?" I was shocked.

"You heard that?!" The guys looked uncomfortable, exchanging desperate looks.

"Bella, why don't you and I go upstairs? We need to pack your things. We wouldn't like those nice new clothes all creased, would we?" Becca said, shaking her head at the boys and holding her hand out to me "Come on." I didn't want to but Jared kissed my forehead, and gently pushed me off of his lap. I followed Becca and Rachel out of the room, and went to pack my suitcase.

When we were done, Rachel took the heavy suitcase and effortlessly carried it downstairs. Bangs and shouts from the other rooms, indicated that the boys were packing their things too. I chuckled slightly at the thought of them stuffing anything into their bags; Becca would freak.

"Jacob's in the kitchen, Bella. Why don't you go see if he's alright? If he's shaking though, come straight back, ok?" I nodded, unsure as to why him shaking would mean danger. Walking into the kitchen was a frightening sight. Jacob was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands, breathing deeply. One of the windows was smashed and the kitchen table was split straight down the middle. I gasped and took an involuntary step back. Jacob's head snapped up, and I was relieved to see that his eyes were back to normal.

"Bella" he whispered, trying to assure me that he wasn't a threat. His hand stretched out towards me but I just stared at it. His hand was bleeding; the skin red and raw. I looked up with scared eyes, and was surprised to see sadness etched across his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, as he stood up and walked toward the window.

"Sorry, for what?" Jake whipped around, glaring at me with angry eyes.

"For scaring you, Bella. For allowing you to see the scary monster that I am. For letting my feelings get the better of me." I cowered away. The look that he was giving me now reminded me of when Phil got angry. I shook my head.

"You're not a monster, Jake. You're not a monster."

"But I am, Bella, I am." He scoffed, bitterly "You don't know me. I am doomed to a life of serving my people; protecting them. I protect people from monsters. Vampires, Bella, vampires. Can't you see? I am made to kill something that is made to kill you. I won't let them hurt you, Bella. I won't let them." He cried, pulling at his hair.

"It's ok, Jake. I'm ok." I reassured, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I won't let them" he repeated, his arms coming around me, protectively. I was confused, so very confused, but I let him cry. Because he obviously cared about me. Cared enough, to worry about me over his friends and family. So for the hour before we left for La Push, Jake wept into my hair, his arms tightly bound around me.

Jacob POV

The road to La Push was a familiar one. It was straight and woody; the thick forest that I patrolled on both sides. Bella was enchanted, and was gazing out of the window with a dreamy look on her beautiful face. Rachel and Jared were in the front of the Jaguar, talking every once in a while and shooting anxious glances at me. They thought it was wrong that I had told Bella. I hadn't told her about the fact that we can change into massive dogs, but I had told her we kill vampires. That normally would have any normal person running away over the hills, screaming. Why did she stay?

"Are we nearly there yet?" Bella moaned, jumping up and down impatiently in her seat.

"Five more minutes, Bella." I promised, taking her hand and squeezing it. She squeezed back, before looking back at Becca's mini.

"Poor, Becca." Bella said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Poor, Becca?"

"She had to put up for two days worth of driving, trapped in a car with Quil and Embry. Poor, Becca." She exclaimed, throwing her head back to laugh. I joined in; basking in the elated feeling I had when she laughed. She was right though. It had taken three days to get here, and that was with stops. Bella was getting impatient, but I wasn't. I loved watching her. I watched her when she was awake and laughing, and I watched her when she was sound asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. She really was beautiful. Charlie was going to be very surprised to find his real daughter, appear with his son and two other daughters. Because that was what we may as well have been. We had known him all our lives.

"You excited, B?" Rachel asked, twisting around in the passenger seat. 'B' was Rachel's new nickname for Bella. Long story short: Bella was found cowering in the bathroom corner screaming, because a bee got caught in the shower curtain. It was a hilarious sight, but when Bella started crying, it lost all of its humour. I cringed at the thought of her sad face, rather having to throw myself off of a cliff. I'm not sure what good that would do though; stupid super healing. That had been fun to explain to Bella.

When my hand had been injured, I hadn't thought much of it, until Bella had started picking glass out of it. That right there had been one of my all time, favourite moments. She cared. She cared about me, even though I had scared the shit out of her moments before. But when my hand started to magically heal itself, I didn't know what to say. But she looked me in the eye, smiled and then said "Monster thing?" She just knew me too well.

"We're here" Jared said, indicating right, before turning into my drive. I sighed in content. It was good to be home.


	7. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 6 (Home Sweet Home)

Bella POV

I looked over at Jacob, not surprised to see him staring intently at me.

"You ok?" he asked, worried.

"Uh, huh." I answered, staring at the police car. He was here. My dad was here.

"He's here, yes" Jake said, acknowledging the direction of my gaze. I nodded, and stared at my shaking hands. They were soon enclosed by Jake's warm ones; I shuddered at the electric spark that coursed through me. _What was that? _Jake grinned. "Come on, I'll be with you the whole time." he kissed me on the temple (more sparks), before clambering out of the car, to help with the luggage. I soon followed.

The house was beautiful, in a strange way. Not in the innocently pretty feel that the other house had, but it was definitely beautiful. Maybe it was the way that it wasn't perfect, not at all. There were patches here and there, to fix leaks, and a tin roofed garage, but I liked it; it felt like home. Jake grinned at me, taking my hand, and leading me up the front steps to the porch. I ran my hand through my hair apprehensively, gripping on to Jacob's hand. He knocked and we waited. The front door creaked open.

A middle aged man was sat in a wheelchair. He had his children's russet skin, but it was wrinkled around his piercing, black eyes. He studied Jacob for a second before turning to me. Jacob took a step, just a small one, in front of me and I stiffened. Billy sighed.

"That's not necessary, Jacob. Bella is welcome here; she _is_ family after all." I poked my head out from behind Jake, staring at his father "It's nice to meet you, Bella." Billy greeted, holding out a wrinkled hand. A quick glance at Jacob, a reassuring nod, and I stepped forward to shake Billy Blacks' hand.

"You too, Billy" I smiled slightly, and felt Jake's hand snake around my waist. But Billy frowned.

"We have neighbours, Jake." I blushed. Jacob always did that. Did it look wrong? I shuffled uncomfortably, out of Jake's grasp.

"It's not like that, Dad." Jake explained, stuffing his useless hands in his pockets.

"Good. Cos she's thirteen, Jake, and you're nineteen. Wouldn't want Charlie to hunt you down, with his gun, would we?" But it looked like Billy would do just that, if Jake touched me again.

"Now, why would I do that, Billy?" a voice sounded, from behind Jacob's dad. I shot a worried glance over at Jake, who was wringing his hands, and I started to feel sick. Charlie. Charlie was here. Billy coughed, and called over his shoulder.

"Charlie, there's someone here to see you." Charlie appeared in the doorway, confused as to who was here. He nodded at Jake.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob. And who's thi-"he froze, his mouth open but no sound came out. Jacob took a step closer to me, and I felt a little better. Charlie stared. "I-I-Izzy?"He choked out, disbelief evident on his mature face. He was definitely my dad, with his chocolate eyes and his golden-streaked, brown hair. He had my pale skin as well though, and I felt a strange feeling of content run through me.

"Hey, Dad." I muttered, smiling up at him. Jacob was glancing between the two of us, and I wanted to know what was going through his mind. He was handsome; now I was looking at him properly. Hard cheek bones, straight features, dark brown eyes and short ebony hair. The evening sun threw dark shadows across his face; he was beautiful. _Whoa, where did that come from? _I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. I looked back to Charlie, a smile threatening to brighten his face.

"What are you doing here, Izz? How long are you here? How did you know to come here? How come you found the others?" he rambled, pushing past Billy and walking outside. He stared at me for a minute, staring me up at down. No doubt, taking in the healing bruises.

"I expect I look a bit different to when you last saw me, huh?" I grinned, running a hand through my hair again. Charlie returned my smile, before taking two strides and sweeping me up into his arms. We laughed at the joyful feeling that coursed through us.

"Izzy, the last time I saw you, you were three. That's what, Ten years ago?" Charlie said, surprised when he said how long we had been apart.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Are you kidding me, Izzy? You look so much like your mother, and me for that matter. I would know you anywhere." He spun me around and kissed my cheek. Jacob smiled slightly, and turned to Billy to shake his hand.

"It's good to see you, son. How was the journey?" Billy asked, grasping his son's hands in his own.

"Good. How's Emily? And Sam?"

Billy sighed, a remorseful look crossing his face. "Emily's trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. The _bear _couldn't have been stopped, it was her fault she angered it. She had a look in a mirror yesterday, and got pretty upset. Sam just keeps getting more frustrated." Charlie frowned.

"Emily and Sam couldn't help the fact that the bear crossed their path. Emily was very unfortunate." Something wasn't adding up. I copied Charlie's frown, and met Jake's gaze. That told me all I needed to know. My eyes widened and I sucked in a sharp breath. But Jake shook his head quickly, and put a finger to his lips. I blinked, shocked.

So, Sam had hurt this Emily, person? That was why Jake had said that thing about _mauling _me, over the phone. That was why we were here. Jake had a lot of explaining to do... a hell of a lot.

An hour later, I was sitting on my father's lap, explaining how I had met up with Jacob, his friends and his sisters. I also told him about my life in Phoenix, leaving out the bit when Phil killed my mother. Obviously it wasn't the real version: I couldn't exactly tell him about Phil attacking me. That wouldn't have gone down too well. Jacob had been keeping his distance since the thing with Billy, earlier. He watched from a distance, smiling absentmindedly when I said something funny or sweet. I kept an eye on him too, because I didn't know if he would leave, now I had my father. I didn't want him to leave.

"Well Izz, it seems like you had a nice life out there. How's your mother?" he asked, trying to sound impassive. I shot a broken look at Jacob, my lower lip trembling. He looked pained. He looked like he wanted to tear Charlie apart for making me cry but, analysing Billy, stepped forward and took my hand. I felt better instantly. Charlie frowned and Billy and I turned red. Jacob took a deep breath, squeezing my hand.

"She died about a month ago, Charlie." I breathed, looking down at my lap. There was silence.

"Oh."

Silence. More silence. Followed by more silence. I snuck a glance at Charlie. His face was blank. Billy looked uncomfortable.

"Bella, maybe you and Jake should go and see Sam. Emily is looking forward to meeting you." Billy said, wheeling his chair into the kitchen and coming back with two beers._ That won't be enough, for what Charlie's going through _I thought sadly.

"Come on Bella. It's time for you to meet Sam." Jake said. I nodded and followed him out and climbed into the jaguar. Jacob started the car, before we drove back the way we had come.


	8. Scarred

Disclaimer: Twiligth characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 7 (Scarred)

Sam POV

I was excited. A very different emotion to what I had been feeling as of late. My knee bounced up and down, where I sat by Emily's room and my hands were clasped in front of me. Rachel had texted me earlier, saying that they had arrived and Jake would be up with Bella, later that day. I couldn't wait to meet Bella, and neither could Emily. She had already fallen in love with the girl, who had captured my heart in a simple conversation. As soon as I had talked with Bella, I had gone back to Emily. Remembering that conversation, made my heart flutter.

Three Days Before

"Em...ily?" I knocked, before poking my head around the door.

"Sam?" She sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed, the unscarred half of her beautiful face brightening. My mouth twitched. "You can come in, Sam. Don't be scared, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore."

"You should be."

"Why Sam? I already told you that I forgive you. It was me who was the idiot. But if it makes you feel any better, I blame you for your genes. They make the monster that you aren't" I loved her. I truly loved her.

"I would say forget and forgive, Emily. But with the scars, you can never forget, and with the fact it was me, you can never forgive."

"The scars will bother me, but I can, and will live, with them. I'm your imprint, Sam. It's in my nature to forgive you."

"I hope so, because otherwise I just messed up Jacob's whole life."

"What?" she shrieked, her eyes widening.

"Jacob imprinted."

"On who? How old is she? Was she already in a relationship?" she doesn't stop talking. I kissed her quickly. It was like heaven on a plate.

"Bella _Swan. _Thirteen. No."

"She's Charlie's- wait,_ THIRTEEN!?" it does sound slightly creepy_.

"Shshshsh. Yes, but he will just be her brother for a while. That was in the legends, it can happen." _I hope. _

"Jake is nineteen, how can he wait five years, before it's even legal?" she hissed, frustrated with the lack of information I was giving her.

"She's worth waiting for. She's amazing. Sweet and kind. Not only is she his imprint, Emily. She's ALPHA imprint. That's a big deal for us." I took her hands in mine "The pack is about to get a lot bigger, Em. The bigger the pack, the more likely imprints will be. Bella will have to look after the imprints that come through and teach them how to be the best partner to their wolf. But most importantly, Bella is going to produce the next generation's alpha. That child will carry the alpha blood. Bella is going to be almost as important as Jake, in this pack. Without the other though, they are useless. Everyone will need to protect them the best they can." Emily's eyes were wide and I grinned.

"When can I meet this girl then? The one who changed your opinion on just about EVERYTHING." I laughed, tapping her nose.

"She'll be here in two days. Jake is coming to...help. He's the only one who understands the bond." Emily nodded.

"Does she know? About the imprint? Wolves, for that matter?"

"Not the imprint. But, from the way that he was shouting earlier, I'm guessing she probably has a good idea, about us being wolves." Emily went ghostly white, her hand covering her mouth.

"He won't – She isn't – Like me?" Emily choked out. I realised how that must have sounded.

"No, no, no, I doubt it. It seems like she has all of the others wrapped around her little finger. She should be fine. I just meant that he may have smashed a few things. Maybe phased, but not near her." I shuddered and Emily grimaced "I think, the instinct to protect her is stronger than mine for you. Even though that seems hard to imagine." She was silent for a minute, and ran a scarred hand through her hand.

"What did you mean earlier then? About you messing up Jake's whole life?" I bit my lip.

"I may have sparked the reason he could have phased."

"Sam, what did you do?"

"Asked Bella what she thought of Jacob." Emily shook her head, slightly disgusted. That hurt.

"Sam, she's thirteen."

"I know, but I was curious. I wanted to know if she liked him like a brother or, you know, more."

"I will repeat one more time, Sam." Her eyes were blazing and her teeth were gritted. "She. Is. Thirteen!" I stood up, my hands faced toward her in a surrendering gesture.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just so broken and confused. I was curious, I'm sorry." Emily sighed, holding out a hand to me.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I overreacted. She just, I don't know, seems special."

"She is, Em. She's the alpha's imprint." I repeated, kissing her knuckles, before kissing her properly.

Bella had changed everything between me and Emily. I owed her everything. She gave me the hope and bravery to talk to Em. I couldn't wait to meet her. Jake was a very lucky wolf.

I didn't need to wait long. Jake's familiar bulky build and tall figure, and his not so familiar grin, walked around the corner. I knew the grin was to do with Bella. She just had that effect on people. And then I saw her. She was just how I imagined her. She was beautiful. She had Charlie's chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, and pale skin but rosy cheeks. Unlike Charlie, she had a heart shaped face and slim figure, and I could see healing bruises dotted all over her skin. Everything turned a light shade of red. Someone had done this to her. They were going to be sorry.

When she spotted me, her face broke into a grin, and she looked up at Jake in confirmation. My future alpha nodded, ruffling her hair affectionately. And then she ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I chuckled and spun her around.

"Hi, Bella." I chortled. I settled her down on the floor, and she smirked.

"Hey, Sam." Jake looked amused, knocking on Emily's door before entering. "How are you?"

"I'm...good, Bella." It surprised me how I wasn't lying. I couldn't lie to Bella; it was impossible. "How are you?"

"I'm great. But why is everybody so uncomfortable, at the moment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier Jake wrapped his arm around me, and Billy said something about 'having neighbours.'" She leant against the wall, before sliding down to sit on the floor. "And then when I got upset about a question about my mum, Jacob took my hand, but Billy looked like he was going to hit something." I sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm sure they're just concerned." _Yeah, concerned that Jacob will make a move. _Bell frowned.

"Sam, are they worried that Jacob think of me as more than a friend?" _That girl doesn't miss a thing._

"Bella, that's not it-"

"Don't lie to me, Sam. Don't even try." Her eyes blazed.

"Ok, Yes, in a way. But you shouldn't worry about it, Bella. You'll understand why Billy hasn't shot Jacob already; in time." Emily's door opened and Jacob walked out. His and Bella's expressions both brightened immediately, at the sight of one another.

"Emily wants to see you, Bella. Will you be ok if I talk to Sam for a bit?" Bella nodded, jumping up and kissing Jacob's cheek before entering Emily's room. I bit my lip; I hope Bella doesn't say anything hurtful. "Don't worry, I warned Bella what was to be expected. She said she doesn't mind. She then went on to say that, when she was younger, her favourite film was Beauty and the Beast." He shook his head, bemused. I grinned.

"That's how she gets someone to know about her. It's like her code." Jacob still looked confused "The beast in Beauty and the Beast was actually a handsome prince, who couldn't control what he was. She knows that we can't help what we are, so she was comparing us to the hero in the film."

"What was with the Beauty part?"

"From what I have said about Emily, Bella must know that she is lovely. She knows that Emily will be beautiful, even if she is scarred." Jacob looked almost smug. I sneered "Someone seems happy."

"I am. She's amazing, isn't she? How many thirteen year olds think like that?"

"She is amazing, Jacob. When she knows of the imprint and is old enough, you will make a great couple. Just don't break her heart in the process." I warned him. If he hurt Bella, I would kill him "I'm a wolf too, you know?" Jacob nodded, a scowl crossing his face.

"If I hurt her, I give you permission to." I held out my hand and he shook it, before walking around me and walking into Emily's room.

Emily's POV

Jacob's head poked around my door and my excitement grew. She was here.

"Come in, Jake." I said, smiling.

"Hey Em. You look beautiful." _Sweet kid._ "It's been a while. When was the last time I saw you?" he sat down on Sam's chair, next to my bed.

"Three years. I think it was Leah's eighteenth." I cringed. I hope my cousin was alright. _Yeah, alright. Sam broke her heart because of you. _Jacob took my hand and smiled at me sympathetically.

"If she knew why Em, she would understand."

"But she can't know why, Jake." He looked down at his lap.

"Actually, I think there might be a way." He breathed, sending an anxious glance at the door.

"Huh?"

"I think Leah might phase."

"That isn't possible. She's a girl." I said shaking my head.

"I know, but I have this feeling." He was embarrassed. I wonder...

"Jake, do you think it's an alpha thing. Like a sixth sense?"

"Maybe, but Sam doesn't have that."

"Because he isn't the real alpha. Jake, don't you feel a want to be alpha?"

"I suppose. I didn't want to be a part of the pack, let alone its leader. Is that wrong?"

"No, not at all. All eight of you have had so much to deal with, Jacob. I don't think it's wrong at all." I looked at the boy in front of me. He was very different to the last time I saw him. He was taller and bulkier, and just not a boy anymore. But his eyes were happy and twinkly. "She really that great?"

"Huh?" he was obviously daydreaming.

"Is she really that great? Bella, I mean?" He laughed.

"She's amazing, Em. She's really excited to meet you." _Really? I hope I didn't scare her. _"She won't say anything. She doesn't mind that I'm a monster, so she won't mind about...the accident." _Oh god, I hope so. _

"I'll go get her." He said, standing up and walking out the door.

_Please like me. Please Like me. Please like me. Please like me. Please like me. Please like me._

The door cracked open and a small girl entered the room. She must have seen my face, as I saw her frown slightly. I cringed. She quickly composed herself, and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't stare. That was rude."

"It's ok, Bella. I understand." She sighed in relief and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So, what's your favourite animal?"

"A wolf." I answered, without thinking. Oh, no, I did not just say that. Bella nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"Wolves? I suppose wolves are cool" she giggled "Of course I would have a crush on a werewolf." Hey eyes widened and she almost fell off the bed. I just nudged her with my foot.

"So you have a crush on Quil?" She shouted a quick no "Embry? Jared?"

"Nooo, of course not." She howled.

"Oh, I don't know then. It can't be Jacob?!" A blush coloured her cheeks, and she hid behind her hair "Don't worry, I'll take it to the grave."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart" I made a crossing motion over my chest. Her arms flew around my neck, and she buried her face in my hair.

"Thank you, Emily." She whispered. I murmured a choked reply. This was the first person to hug me like this. She was astounding. The door opened, and Jacob and Sam walked in. Sam's mouth fell open, at the way Bella was wrapped around me. I let a few tears of happiness glide down my scarred cheeks. Jacob just smiled, proud to have a claim to her.

That day was one of the happiness of my life: that was the day I met _my_ little girl.


	9. Additions

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 8 (Additions)

Bella's POV

February

For three months, I spent being taken from wolf to wolf. Jacob, Rachel, Jared, Charlie, and Sam's birthdays had come and gone, and so had Christmas. The pack said I brightened their day. After that I couldn't stay away. When I went to see Emily and Sam at the hospital Jake would come. But sometimes he had patrol; much to his annoyance. Anyway, after Emily let slip that they were wolves, I asked Jacob to show me. When he turned into a massive, reddish – brown wolf, I wasn't just shocked, I was amazed. I even admitted to the pack, that talking to the Jake that couldn't talk back, was way better than talking to the one who could. That had made them laugh.

I found I had met most of the pack, except from Seth Clearwater, who was only two years older than me. We were great friends, constantly planning our next prank and making jokes about everyone. Jacob wasn't so happy. I don't know why, but he got ridiculously overprotective of me, when I was with Seth. It was very confusing.

I had a tight schedule, to stick to. Everybody wanted to spend time with me, every day. So, I would wake up at seven and have breakfast with Billy, Charlie and Jake, then at eight I would go to the hospital and stay there until lunch. At one, I went to the beach with Rachel and Rebecca, and then went straight to Jared's at three. (Jared's house was amazing – open and spacious.) And Jared would tutor me, as I had missed a lot of school recently. He was really smart, and was really good at teaching me things I didn't understand. Then at three I would go to Embry's, where I met his mum Tiffany. She was lovely, and she taught me to bake and sew and paint. Quil and Embry would join us at four, demolishing our cakes and cookies. Like Seth, they were jokers and loved messing around with me. At six, I would go to Seth's mum's diner, and eat with him, Sue, and his sister, Leah.

Sue was nice, and a great cook, but Leah was bitter and cold. Seth told me to ignore her but it was hard, as she made horrible remarks about Sam. I couldn't just sit back and listen; I had to defend my friends. At eight, I would go home and spend time with Jake. Jake said that our time in the evening, was the highlight of his day. That made me blush. On Sundays we would all have lunch together, at Sue's Diner. I loved Sundays the most.

One morning, I woke up, got ready and went to have breakfast. No one was there. I searched the kitchen looking for a note, and found one stuck to the fridge.

Bella,

We had to run out: pack thing. Please stay with Emily until three, and then go to Embry's. If Quil and Embry don't come before six, go to Sue's Diner. I'll pick you up at one or the other. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you this morning. We'll see you later.

All my Love Jacob x

I sighed. An empty hole opened inside of my chest, and it was uncomfortable. Strange. I made myself breakfast, before walking outside. _Wait, how are you going to get to the hospital? _Jake obviously hadn't thought this through. I groaned in frustration, before walking back into the house. I hadn't been alone in a while, and the house was eerily quiet, what did I do? I perched on the couch arm rest, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels on the TV. Nothing. I sighed in defeat, walking to my room and grabbing an old copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird. _It was Jacob's, but he had given it to me, when I expressed my love of reading. I ran my fingers over the worn pages, trying to smooth the dog-eared corners.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock. _**I started, my heart beating in my chest. My mind automatically went to Phil. Had he found me? I quickly placed the book on my bedside table, and cautiously padded down the creaky stairs. My heart started to slow down, as I saw a dark brown head of hair through the window. **_Knock, Knock, Knock. _**

"Coming!" I called and opened the door. I didn't recognise the face at the door. He was young; younger than Seth "Who're you?"

"I'm Brady. Are you Bella?" he looked uncomfortable, but had a friendly smile stretched across his face.

"Yes. Are you a friend of Jacob?"

"Err, yeah, I suppose I am."

"Ok, well would you like to come in?" he shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets "Oh, ok." I closed the door behind me, sitting on the porch swing. Brady sat down next to me.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." I nodded, and swung my legs backwards and forwards. "Well, you know about phasing don't you?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, I phased, only today." My eyes widened and I stared incredulously at him.

"I thought that Sam says tha-..."

"I shouldn't go near others for a while?" I nodded "I asked if I could come and see you. Jake says sorry about the transportation mess up by the way" I was beyond confused.

"What? Wait, where are the others?"

"Trying to get Collin to phase back; he turned too."

"Oh." A frown crossed my features "So, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're Jake's imprint." He said, shrugging.

"I'm his _what_?" he stood up, making the swing creak.

"You don't know?"

"Know what? _Should_ I know something?" I was worried, what was I missing? What the hell was an imprint?

"Oh god, Jake is going to kill me." He moaned, covering his face with his hands "He is going to hunt me down and rip me to-..." I reached forward and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not if I have anything to do with it." Imagining Jacob hurting Brady, made me tremble "He wouldn't hurt you if it meant hurting me." His hands clasped mine and he blinked.

"You would do that?" I nodded "Of course you would. Jake wasn't wrong when he said he got the suicidal imprint." He scrutinised me, before whispering to himself. "She _would_ be alpha female." A scoff escaped his lips. I raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head.

"Jake would kill you?"

"Yep, he would hunt me down and rip me to pieces." I rolled my eyes.

"What's your favourite Disney film?" I admit it, I was random. But this was my way of getting my point across and getting answers.

"Err, I don't know...Hercules?" I grinned. Of course it would be.

"I like the Lion King. I cry every time Simba's dad dies for him." I started plaiting my hair "I would die for Jake. I would die for you, even though I hardly know you. I feel like this about everyone in the pack."

Everyone had a little secret of mine now. Emily had the biggest though. But I liked everyone knowing a little personal thing about me. Sam knew my favourite colour and my way of persuasion, Emily knew my crush, Jared knew my favourite subject (Art), Quil knew my favourite flavour ice-cream (strawberry), Embry knew my favourite singer (Ellie Goulding), Rachel knew my favourite colour and my favourite TV show (SpongeBob Square Pants), Rebecca knew my favourite flower (Roses) and Seth knew my most embarrassing secret (walking into school with my slippers on.) Now Brady knew how strongly I felt for the pack. They were my family.

Brady bopped my shoulder. "Thirteen, hey?" He winked.

"Yeah, why?" What was it with everyone and my age?

"No reason." _Yeah, right. Like I believe that._

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I don't look it anymore, do I?"

"No, not really." None of them did. They looked like they were in their mid twenties. But Brady looked a bit younger, just a bit.

"So, who's Collin?" I was vaguely familiar of the name, but I couldn't place it.

"Collin Littlesea. He's Jake's, Becca's and Rachel's cousin. His mum was Billy's sister. She died five years ago."

"A year before Sarah Black?" The name had appeared in the family tree that Billy kept. Jacob had shown it to me, when he had explained that he was the rightful alpha, pointing out familiar names. _That_ was where I had seen Collin's name.

"Yeah, and Harry Clearwater."

"What?" Leah and Seth's dad had died, in the same accident a Jake's mother?

"Harry, Billy, Sarah and Sue were driving home from a night out. Harry was sitting in the middle of the back, Sarah and Sue next to him. Billy was driving; the passenger seat was collapsed. But it was late and a truck went into them from behind." His face was haunted; pain glazing his eyes "Sue was lucky. Because she was sitting behind the collapsed passenger seat, with no seatbelt on, she got thrown forward and went smash into glove compartment. The collapsed chair broke away and sort of shielded her from the rest of the impact." He shot a look at me.

"What?"

"I could tell you the gory details, but I don't think Jake will be too happy."

"He's already going to kill you isn't he? May as well go out with a bang" he chortled, mussing my hair.

"Well, Harry was sitting in the middle. He got thrown forward and went through the windscreen, the car then ran him over. The paramedics were too late." I gulped. How had I been so harsh on his daughter? "Sarah was sitting behind Billy and wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She had fatal head damage from banging it on the seat in front and behind. She had serious whiplash and she died later on in hospital. Her children were there, so they got to say goodbye. Jake was the same age as me." He was shaking his head, tears brimming in his hazel eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder, my own tears cascading down my cheeks.

"What happened to Billy?"

"It was strange. No one really knows how. They think it was the wheel and the dashboard sort of, collapsing in on him. He was thrown into the side and he lost all use of his legs. It was a bit of a mystery."

"He's a mysterious man." I joked. Brady studied me "What?"

"You're not at all what I expected. I mean, they said you were amazing, but I didn't think they would be right."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't mean it li-..." I laughed

"I know, Brady. Don't worry about it. So-..."

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob's familiar voice called. I smiled automatically, jumping up and bounding down the porch steps. Brady laughed at my enthusiasm, but I didn't care. I didn't realise how much I had missed Jake. I flew into his waiting arms, and he spun me around "Someone's happy to see me." He joked, placing me back on the ground.

"I am." I stated, throwing my arms around his waist. I felt him kiss my hair, and I sighed in content. "I always am."

"So, you met Brady?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Do you like him?" I heard strain in his voice. Narrowed black eyes, met shocked brown.

"Hey, don't be like that. He's great. What is it with you? You're like this with Seth too." I was sad and angry. Sad, because he obviously felt he couldn't tell me. And angry, because he wouldn't. "Does it have something to do with this imprint thing?" Jacob blanched. His eyes met mine, and I'm sure the whole world clicked. Everything seemed like it was in HD, or something. Everything became more detailed, yet less. Jacob was stunning, standing there in total shock. The way I had looked at him before, really hadn't done him justice. He was indescribable.

"Ja-" I began.

"BRADY!" Jacob roared, running towards the porch. I turned just in time to see Jacob's massive, russet wolf collide with Brady's smaller, ashy-brown one. I screamed.

Jacob's POV

_Bella leant in a kissed my lips, bringing her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, scared that she would disappear. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Permission granted, my tongue roamed her mouth and she moaned in delight. Oh, crap._

**_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. _**I groaned. _Really? Really? _Just when it was getting to the good part. My duvet was on the floor and I was drenched in sweat. I rolled over, searching for the offensive alarm clock. The same dream had revealed itself to me in sleep, for about a week now. But it never went further than Bella moaning. Maybe that was a good thing. _Thirteen years old. _Yep, definitely a good thing.

I lay there for five minutes, thinking about Bella. Why did I have to imprint on her at this age? I wouldn't change the fact that I imprinted on her, but did she really have to be _thirteen?_ That was just plain cruel. A painful howl interrupted my thoughts, and I shot up in bed. That wasn't a howl I knew.

It wasn't Sam: he had a deep rumble of a howl, barely audible for normal humans. It wasn't Jared: he had a howl like someone with a chest infection. It echoed around the reservation, sounding almost like a vibration. Quil, Embry and Seth were pretty similar: they had normal, howl at the moon sort of howls. Rachel and Rebecca had higher pitched howls. I was similar to Sam.

But I didn't know this howl. It was painful and scared. It was the howl of a new wolf. _Shit._ I thought, as I pulled on a pair of cut off shorts, and ran out of my room and down the stairs. Flicking on the kitchen light, I started searching for some paper and a pen. I banged on Charlie's and Billy's doors, knowing that they would want to be told. Charlie's door screeched open, and Bella's dad appeared, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What is it, kid? What time is it?"

"Six. The elders need to meet me on Second Beach. I need to go." I bit off the lid on the pen, and started scribbling a note to Bella.

"What about Izzy?"

"I'm writing her a note now." _All my love Jacob x,_ I wrote "I'll meet Billy on first beach, kay? Can you get him ready, and bring him down?"

"Will do." Charlie said, walking over to Billy's room and entering.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a half hour." I called, through the door, before pinning the note on the fridge and running out the door.

The cold, morning air assaulted my hot skin and I shivered, bolting for the safety of the forest and phasing. My bones stretched and snapped, and I was soon a wolf instead of a man. I kept running, searching through my mind to find someone.

_(Jake – italics_

**_Brady - Bold_****)**

**The nerve! I can't believe he just kicked me out. I'm so going to-..-No way. I have paws! That's not normal. That is ****_so_**** not normal. **

_Brady, is that you?_

**Who's there? **

It's Jake, Brady. Jacob Black.

**Jake? Why the hell are you in my head?**

_You're a wolf, Brady_

**A wolf? Wait, so the legends were true?!**

_Yeah, they are. _

**Cool.**

_Cool?_

**Yeah, cool. I mean we can kill vampires, right?**

_Yep._

**Precisely. Cool.**

_Ok, whatever. (Weirdo)_

**Hey, I heard that.**

_I know. _Brady mentally groaned.

**How much can you hear?**

_What do you mean?_

**Do you hear everything that goes through my mind?**

_Yep, it gets annoying, but it's a good way of communication. _His big ashy-brown wolf head nodded, and sat down on the ground. I joined him.

**But I have secrets! **

_Not anymore, you don't. _My mind flickered to Bella, and how my dreams weren't so much of a secret.

**Who's that? **

_Bella. _

**Who's Bella?**

_My imprint. _

**Crap! That's true too?! **

_Yep. _

**No, way. That sucks.**

_Why? _I was surprised at how judgmental he had sounded.

**I didn't mean it like that, Jake. It just seems strange. **His huge hazel eyes bore into mine. Shrugging, I thought of how I had felt when I had imprinted on Bella; emphasising the part when I saw our children, in the future. A flicker of jealously, burned at the back of my mind. Brady looked uncomfortable. I bumped his shoulder, grinning slightly.

_Don't worry, Brady. I know how you feel. I was in your shoes only a couple of weeks ago. _Brady looked surprised.

**Really? **

_Really. _My mind drifted to Bella. She was probably awake now. I sighed.

**How old is she? She looks young.**

_She's thirteen. _Brady's mouth fell open.

**Thirteen?!**

_Yeah, I know, I know. _I stood up, walking in the direction of my house. _Save me the lecture, Brady. "She's young" "Dude, that's creepy" "Oh, you can't hug her, people might find it pervy." "You hurt her, there'll be hell to pay" I_ growled.

**Sorry, Jake. I was just shocked, is all. **

_I know, I know...do you think you can phase back? Sam will need to lay some ground rules. _

**Sam Uley? **

_Yep, he's alpha. _

**Who else is a wolf?**

_Sam, me, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, you. _A howl came from my left. Great. Again, really? _And now Collin Littlesea. (_Collin - underlined)

What the hell has happened to me? Why the hell do I have paws? Collin started biting himself, to see if he was the animal.

_Hey Collin, long time no see. _

Jake? Jake, is that you? Why are you in my head?

**You're a wolf, Collin. **

Who was that?

**Brady Fuller. **

Oh. So Jake, care to explain, why the hell I am a massive dog?!

_The legends are true. You are our newest member of the pack. _

What does that mean? Collin was definitely better at thinking of the future. He would be a good addition to the pack.

_You have to protect the humans. _

**From what? **Brady was now curious, tilting his head to one side.

_Vampires. _

**Vampires!?** Brady and Collin cried, fear in their eyes.

_Vampires. Don't worry; you're made to kill them. _I showed them, themselves through my eyes. Emphasising on the sharp razor teeth, and the black dagger-like claws. The two puffed their chest out; quite comically, I might add. I went on to show them some of my encounters with vampires, and showed them the adrenaline rush you get when you kill one. A new mind shimmered into my vision, and Sam appeared, looking unkempt. (_Sam – Italics & underlined)_

_I'm here, I'm here. What did I miss?_ He panted, breaking through the trees as he spoke.

_Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. Brady knows pretty much everything; Collin, not so much. Ah, you need to issue alpha order._

_Right. __**You are not to tell anyone about us, or vampires. You mustn't be in a friendship or relationship **_(wince) **_with anyone, outside of the pack. If you imprint, you have permission to tell them of your new status. _**Sam didn't like using the alpha command. He hated it in fact.

**What!? We can't tell our family?**

_No._ Collin was quiet, staring at the ground. I scowled.

**Can we speak to other imprints?**

_Of course, why?_

**I want to meet Bella. **That was a shocker. Did I want a newly phased wolf, meeting my imprint? He could hurt her. **I wouldn't.**

You can't know that, Brady. I knew I always liked my cousin. Thanks, Jake. 

**Since when did ****_you_**** become the wolf handbook?** Brady spat, sizing Collin up. I growled.

_Come on, Brady. No need to be like that. _Sighing heavily, I turned to Sam. _I want to be here to explain the whole Bella being young thing. Will you go with Brady? _

_I think it's best if Brady goes on his own._ Wait, what? _He'll be fine, Jacob._

_How do you know? The slightest thing could set him off. What if she's too close?_ My mind flashed to Emily, and Sam flinched.

**You really think that little of me? Come on, I'll be on my best behaviour.**

_Jake, I have a feeling that this will be fine. _

_Well, if you have a feeling, that's alright. The feeling will just protect my imprint, when a horse sized wolf goes to take her face off! _Alright, that was low. Sam cried out in pain, glaring at me with hurtful eyes. _Sorry, Sam. _

_I just think that Brady will protect Bella, Jake. She will be alpha female. We all have a strong instinct to protect her. _

_Fine. But, Brady, if you so much as-_

**Yeah, I know, I know. So, your house, right?**

_Shit. She was supposed to go and see Emily this morning. She couldn't get there. How was I so stupid? _ I hit myself with my paw, and turned back to Brady. _I guess. We'll see you later. Oh, and just so you know; I ended up with the suicidal imprint. Look after her. And tell her I'm sorry about the transportation failure. _

**Will do. I'm guessing I just think human thoughts? **I had clearly underestimated Brady. He was quite smart. **Gee, thanks. ** I laughed and Brady was gone, along with his thoughts.

In the next half hour, I discussed what being a wolf meant with Collin, deliberated over what positions Collin and Brady would take in the pack, with Sam, and talked to my dad and the rest of the elders, about our new members. Charlie wasn't aware of the pack, much to our annoyance. The elders and the pack were continuously debating over telling him everything. An itching sort of feeling was present in my chest the whole time, and I knew I needed to get back to Bella before she noticed it too. Each step closer to my home; my chest loosened its vice like grip. Just being near her was enough to make my day.

"Hey Bella!" I cried, exiting the shade of the trees. She was on the porch with Brady, leaning against the arch. And when she saw me, her whole face lit up like the sun. She beamed, jumping the steps and bolting towards me. Brady laughed, leaning against one of the wooden pillars, amused at the sight of his tough future alpha, melt like candle wax because of one little girl. I rolled my eyes at him, before catching Bella easily and swinging her around in a circle. "Someone's happy to see me." Not as happy as I was to see her, nothing could compare to that. I dropped her carefully on the floor.

"I am." She flung her arms around my waist, and I kissed her strawberry scented hair. A sigh escaped my lips. "I always am." _Thirteen. Thirteen. Thirteen. _The annoying little voice chanted. _Yes, I know she's thirteen. _

"So, you met Brady?"

"Yep" She shot a tender smile at Brady. I immediately thought of _their_ age difference: it wasn't much of a big one.

"Do you like him?" My eyes narrowed, and I grit my teeth. _He better keep his distance. _

"Hey, don't be like that. He's great. What is it with you? You're like this with Seth too." She'd noticed? _Naw, crap._ A painful jolt burst through my chest, when I saw the hurt in her eyes. I was completely unprepared for what she said next. "Does it have something to do with this imprint thing?" My mouth fell open and I was probably doing a good impression of a goldfish. _What did she just say? No way, is she that smart!_ _Wait, Brady didn't know that she didn't know. _Brady looked anxious. _I am going to slaughter him. _Bella met my eyes, slightly worried.

The world twisted; not into a better position but a different one. Bella stared at me, with adoring eyes. _Did I just imprint? All over again? _The pull was stronger; slightly more painful, rather than uncomfortable. _Will I ever catch a break? Oh right, I was in the middle of castrating Brady. _

"Ja-"she breathed.

"BRADY!" I screamed, ripples of anger running over my skin. Brady had his arms crossed over his chest, and was standing his ground. I had to hand it to him: having your true alpha about to attack you, was enough to make a fully grown wolf tremble. He had courage. The picture of my russet wolf attacked my senses, and I was soon standing as a wolf, not a man. My teeth made contact with Brady's greyish wolf neck, and I tasted the sharp, rusty taste of blood. Brady whined in pain. A blood curdling scream cut through the air, and I stiffened. (Jake_ – italics_, **Brady – Bold**)

**Jake, you need to stop: Bella needs you. **

_You told her?! _I shot a glance at Bella. She was ok. A little shaken up, but ok.

**I wasn't told! I'm sorry. Next time, a little warning would be nice. **

_Yeah, next time. _I sneered, walking away from Bella, towards the privacy of the trees. She looked stung.

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sor- **Brady's voice faded, as I changed back from my wolf form. I tugged at the cord around my ankle, slipping on the cut off shorts and racing back to my imprint. Her small body was soon wrapped around mine.

"Are you ok, Jake?"

"I suppose."

"Do you want me to drop it?" I studied her and nodded "Ok. I won't ask anymore." Charlie appeared at the door.

"Bella, someone's on the phone for you. Says it's something about a Phil Dwyer." Bella and I froze.

"I've got it." She said, choked. Her chin in the air, her lip trembling, her fists clenched. My imprint walked forward to meet her worst fear.

**A/N: When Brady phased for the first time, he was angry because his brother kicked him out ;)**


	10. Promise

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them :)

Chapter 9 (Promise)

Bella's POV

"I've got it." I said, walking forward to take the phone from Charlie's outstretched hand. Jacob looked stressed.

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella Dwyer?" a woman's voice said on the other line. _

_"Swan. Bella Swan." _I corrected.

_"Oh. Maybe I have the wrong-"_

_"My stepfather's name is Phil Dwyer. Why, who's speaking?"_

_"Ah, so you _are_ Bella Dwyer."_

_"No, Swan. Bella Swan. Who's speaking?" _ Who was this person? How did they get this number?

"_I work for Phoenix police, Bella Dwyer/Swan." _Ok, I hated this woman. _"Your stepfather, was found by the police and bought back to Phoenix," _

_So Phil had been found? Had he been arrested? "Really?" _I sounded too happy.

_"Yes, he was found in an alley in New Hampshire. A lucky find really. Where are you, so you can come back to him?" _

_What?! Go back to him? Were they crazy? He killed my mother! "What? Has he not been arrested?"_

_"And why ever would we do that, dear?"_

_"Err, I don't know; maybe because he killed my mother!?" _I screamed down the phone

_"I really doubt that, dear." _Angry tears rolled down my face. "_Now, where are you? Phil needs someone to look after him: he is in a very unstable condition right now." _ Leave? I can't leave. I won't leave.

_"I'm sorry. But I can't move back. I am staying with my real father." _A large, warm hand rested on my lower back, and I relaxed.

"_But your stepfather is your legal guardian. Bella, you must come home. Phil needs you."_

_"He doesn't need me. He needs to get over my mother, and the alcohol!" _

_"He's in rehabilitation, Bella. No alcohol for your father now."_

_"He isn't my father" I hissed._

_"Now, now, calm down. Why don't you tell me where you are, so we can get you back to Phoenix?"_

_"Don't you get it? I don't want to go back!" _Jacob's soft touch became a painful grasp.

_"But you have to, Bella. Phil needs you, and you need him."_

_"I don't. I have everything I need here; in La Push," _My hand covered my mouth._ I did not just say that. _

_"Ah, so you're in La Push. Washington, right?" _A scratchy sound, said that the annoying woman was taking notes,

"You aren't leaving." Jacob said and gripped my wrist in his hand. "Bella, don't even think about it."

"I have to, Jacob. They'll find us, even if I don't say where we are exactly." His black eyes filled with tears, but he tried desperately to rein them in. A sharp stab ran through me, and I cried out in pain.

"See, Bella. This is what will happen if they separate us. I won't let them take you. Please don't leave me." It hurt to see him like this.

Maybe if I left, he would get over me. So, I whispered into the phone _"West side of La Push. Down towards the cliffs. There is a little cabin with a police cruiser outside." _

_"Thank you, Bella. We will send someone down to pick you up."_

_"When?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Ok. Thank you, I guess."_

_"You're very welcome, Bella." _She was obviously pleased with herself. She hadn't done anything amazing. I had done all this for Jacob. Said person, was kneeling on the floor, and staring at a point in the distance. I threw the phone at the wall, kneeling down in front of him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Love you Jake." No answer. He sniffed, burying his face in my hair. "Come on, it's going to be alright. Everything will be alright." I started to cry myself. Charlie walked in, took one look at us, turned red and walked out the way he had come. _Awkward. _

"I love you, Bella." Jake whispered.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. Why are you going?"

"I need to Jake. For you. You can move on."

"No I can't. That's what an imprint is, Bells: A soul mate. I imprinted on you. You're mine." _Possessive much? _

"You make me sound like a possession." I joked. That earned me a glare.

"Bella, you are my world. No matter what I had to do, I would always make sure you were happy. It hurts to be away from you. It is life itself, to be near you. Bella, don't leave. You _can't _leave." But I didn't reply. I knew I had to do this; Jake needed to move on.

An hour later, Jacob was sitting on the sofa, ignoring anything I said. Rachel and Rebecca had come round, and helped me pack my suitcase. Rebecca had been sad to hear I was leaving, hugging me tightly and whispering nice things to me. On the other hand, Rachel had been inconsolable. She had gone into a depressed state, not talking, only crying quietly and grabbing on to my hand when I was near. Charlie was in a similar condition: sad, quiet but drinking his blues away. Billy had gone to Sarah's grave. The house was disturbingly quiet.

The next day I talked to Sam.

_"Bella, you can't leave."_

_"Everybody sounds like a broken record. I'm leaving, Sam. Phil is my legal guardian and I need to go back to him. He won't hurt me because he can't drink. I don't want to go, Sam, of course I don't. But I am a minor and he is responsible for me." _I had repeated my little speech about ten times in the last two days. Did nobody see that I had to do this? I had to go back to Phil.

_"What about us, Bella? We want you to stay. Does that mean nothing to you?!" _That hurt.

"_Come on, Sam. I love you. All of you. And this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I need to do it." _I took a deep breath and puffed up my cheeks "_I'll be back; that I can promise you. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Say goodbye to Emily for me. I love you. Bye." _And I hung up, flopping down on to the couch. Everything was done. My list was all checked off.

Say goodbye to Quil - check

Say goodbye to Embry and Tiffany – check

Say goodbye to Brady – check

Say goodbye to Collin – check

Say goodbye to Leah, Seth and Sue – check

Say goodbye to Emily and Sam – check

Say goodbye to Rebecca – check

Say goodbye to Rachel – check

Say goodbye to Billy – check

Say goodbye to Jared – check

Say goodbye to Charlie – check

Say goodbye to Jacob -

Ok, so maybe my list wasn't complete just yet. With the others, there had been tears, a lot of them, but I wasn't ready to face Jake. He still refused to talk to me; preferring to stay locked away in his room, than with me. A knifelike pain shot through me. _Is this what it is going to be like? Getting pains every time I think of him?_

"Yes." A deep, husky voice said from behind me. I jumped, twisting around to get a good look at Jacob. _Did I say that out loud?_ He looked terrible. His eyes were red and blotchy and he had bags under his eyes. As If I hadn't already felt bad enough. "You're really leaving?" I nodded, and he repeated the gesture. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." His lips twitched.

"Promise me you'll come back. When you're sixteen, and you can leave him, promise you'll come back to me?"

"I promise." I vowed, taking his hand and pulling him down on the sofa next to me. A question had been bugging me though. "Sam imprinted on Emily, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"So, why did he hurt her? You could never hurt me. It's impossible."

"Not impossible, but hard."

"Jake, why does everyone treat me like a queen?"

"Because you're special." He answered, shrugging.

"I'm not anymore special than Emily."

"That's not true."

"You're biased." I teased.

"Yes... Bella, did I ever tell you I'm true alpha?"

"Brady mentioned it. I thought Sam was alpha."

"He is but I should be. All depends on blood. I carry alpha blood because my great grandfather, Ephraim Black, was the last alpha. His sons and their sons have all been chief, from then on."

"Why don't you step up to alpha?"

"I don't want it." _Understandable. _But why did I have this weird pining for him to be alpha?

"B-b-but I want it. I think you should take it, Jake." A shell shocked expression clouded his face. "You were born to be alpha, Jake. Promise me you'll think about it, before I come back?"

"I promise."

"Good." I stated, before throwing my arms around him and holding him close. I never wanted to let go. But I had to.

Later that day, I drove back down the 101. The road I had never wanted to drive back down. I had tears running down my face, as I remembered my tearful departure. Rachel had broken down into tears, offering to go with me. But I couldn't take her away from her pack. Charlie had said the same, but his town needed him. Billy had hugged me close, begging me to come back. Rebecca had smiled sadly, but she knew it was a lost battle. The rest of the pack had begged and pleaded. No one was changing my mind. But Jacob had done all of the above. It just wasn't enough. The painful gap in my chest, widened every mile we drove further away from La Push. Somehow I knew it wasn't going to let up, until I returned to La Push. Until I came home.


	11. Returned

**A/N: Been a while...sorry! A gap was necessary though, and I have written quite a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy Jake and Bella's reunion :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters that we all love :) I just added a few. **

For two years, seven months and 27 days, Bella and Jacob dealt with the pain that hollowed their chests.

Bella had moved back into her old home; deciding to stick to the story that her mother had killed herself. Phil treated her like a china doll; with caution and care. He apologised frequently about what had happened and Bella forgave him every time. She was the forgiving type. But she never forgot her promise.

Jacob had taken the role of alpha and was doing a very good job. The pack followed him willingly, and he leaded them well. Jacob had found out that the 'second imprinting' had been Bella excepting the imprint. The elders had been surprised to hear Jake describe it as a second imprint, claiming to not have any idea as to why things had felt different.

Rachel had imprinted on a new wolf called Paul, who had moved down from the Makah Reservation. Paul, in turn, imprinted on Rachel. Rebecca had imprinted on a surfer, called Solomon, from Hawaii. She had followed him to Hawaii obediently; earning many 'good dog' jokes from the rest of the pack. Brady had been abandoned by his brother **(A/N: When Brady phased for the first time, he was frustrated because his brother had kicked him out ) **so he moved in with Collin and his parents. Leah phased, the first time she saw Sam and Emily out in public. She is bitter and cold to everyone, but it hurt her a lot when Bella left: The two had grown closer before she left. Emily similarly, had been broken ever since her 'daughter' left.

Jacob would often black out and become unresponsive. It was thought to be when Bella was at her most vulnerable or hurt, and many became worried that the pains were getting harder to bear. Jacob was adamant that she was going to come back, and everything would go back to normal. However, everyone knew that Bella would have changed. She sure wasn't going to be the same thirteen year old they all knew. The thirteenth of September soon came around, and everyone knew that the time was coming. The time when Bella was expected to come home.

* * *

Bella's POV

September 17th

"Bye phil. Call me, if you need anything." I hung up on Phil, gripped the handle of my suitcase and boarded the plane home. This was it. I was going back to Jacob. To Rachel, Jared, Emily, Sam, Charlie, Billy, Seth, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Leah, Sue, Tiffany, Rebecca etc etc. My life had been a living hell, for almost three years. I had looked after Phil for the whole of my time in Phoenix, and no matter how hard I tried; I could never quite get over the fact that he had killed my mother. Life had been cruel to me, but I hoped with all that I had left, that it was going to get a hell of a lot better.

_Seat 27b. Seat 27b. Seat 27b. _I surveyed the cabin, walking down the aisle slowly so I could find my space. There it was. A young man, about Jake's age, was sitting reading a tattered copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. A smile graced my lips, as I felt for the copy Jake had given me, in my bag.

"Who's your favourite character?" I asked, leaning against the aisle chair.

"Huh?" he dragged his eyes away, and stared up at me. A feeling of unease coursed through me, as he looked me up and down; liking what he saw.

"Your favourite character? From To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"Oh, err, Arthur." He said, shaking his head and looking back at the book. "Yours?"

"Scout. Why do you like Boo Radley best?" **(A/N: If you haven't read to kill a Mockingbird, Boo Radley and Arthur are the same person)** I was curious. Boo Radley was definitely an interesting character.

"I think that he's an interesting character. He isn't what you would call, a social butterfly, but neither am I." I sat down in my seat and shoved my bag under the seat in front. He thought like I did. I knew that the plane journey would be an interesting one.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." He shifted uncomfortably. I grinned "Don't worry. I get that a lot."

"Really? Get a lot of creepy men trying to make a move on you frequently?" I laughed and did up my seatbelt.

"You aren't creepy. And yeah, I attract that sort of person."

"You're beautiful. I bet the younger ones are too star struck to even choke up a hello." He brushed some hair out of my face. It was a nice feeling, at first, but then it felt like being thrown into an ice pool. The familiar dagger of pain shot through me; reminding me that I belonged to someone else. I sighed. It was like I had completely skipped being a teenager. Never being able to have a high school fling. Never having the chance to be with someone else.

Two hours into the flight, I was drinking a coke and listening to some of the guy's stories. He was great, funny, good looking. _Need I go on? _

"What's your name?" I took a sip of the icy coke.

"Greg. Greg Fuller." The fizzy drink flew everywhere, including all over Greg. He wiped it off of his face.

"Where are you going?" I said carefully.

"La Push. Why? Do you know who I am?"

"No way! You're Brady's brother?!" a tanned hand ran through his brown hair, and he groaned.

"How is he? I felt terrible leaving him."

"Me too. I left almost three years ago."

"But you were there when I left?"

"Yes. He wasn't too pleased to find his brother had abandoned him. I left soon after." All my good thoughts about this man, suddenly took a detour south.

"I couldn't stand that place. I had to get out. There were just too many memories of our parents." He had a guilty expression, torturing his face. I softened.

"Why couldn't you take him with you?"

"I was nineteen. I was barely an adult. Imagine taking on the responsibility of an adolescent boy! I wasn't that type of person." I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he shook his head "I've come back to make amends. Brady taking me back is a whole different story. Are you going back to La Push?" he took my consoling hand in his. _STOP!_ My conscience told me. My hand loosened around his.

"Yes. There's a promise I made, that I intend to keep."

"Another guy?"

"Kind of." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

**"**Should have guessed. You shivered every time I touched you." I took a sip from the tin coke can "Lucky guy."

"Are you kidding? Lucky me." I said, flicking my hair off of my shoulder. Greg just shook his head. "You'll see."

The one hour plane ride, from Washington to Port Angeles, was a painfully short one. Brady's brother made non-stop jokes the whole journey; mostly about me and Jake. We had a long talk about To Kill a Mockingbird, debating over our two favourite characters. Greg definitely had interesting views. Before I knew it we had landed, and were collecting our luggage.

"Want to share a ride?" I invited. "My treat."

"Why? I did nothing for you." He slung my bag over his shoulder, tousling my hair.

"You just did. Now come on. If we hurry, we'll get back before ten." I flattened my hair, walking toward the exit; Greg close at my heels.

Greg chose the Vaxhall Corsa VXR, and by 9:30 we were driving up the 101. My mind drifted to the last time I had been dragged away from my home. But then, the empty feeling of loss was increasing; now it was decreasing. My heart lightened, and my head became less blocked. I smiled, Greg laughed from the passenger seat.

"How old were you when you last saw him? How old was he?"

"I was thirteen. He was nineteen. Don't look at me like that, Greg. You wouldn't understand." Anger rippled through me, and Greg quickly recomposed his disgusted features.

"What nineteen year ol-?"

"It wasn't like that. He was like my soul mate." I couldn't help but laughing at how cheesy that sounded. Greg joined in. "I just meant that Jake is the best person in the world. He is my soul."

"You really care about him, don't you?" I nodded, because no other words could describe how I felt about Jacob.

A black shape caught my eye beside the road, but I blamed it on my very vivid imagination. Jacob and the rest of the pack always seemed to haunt my nightmares, dreams and daydreams. It was just the pattern of my life.

"Do you want me to drop you off at yours, or do you want to come back to Charlie's?" Greg took a deep breath.

"Can I come with you? You give me a new found confidence. I'll talk to Brady later." I grabbed his hand.

"It will be ok, Greg. I'll be with you the whole time." I gave Greg a weary smile and a comforting squeeze of his hand. _It will be ok, Bella. _Sometimes I wondered if it was me or someone else, talking. _It will be ok. _

As we pulled into the Blacks' drive, my hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Like the first time I came here, I notice Charlie's car in the drive. Nothing had changed; It was still the slightly abandoned home, that I loved and remembered. Hopefully the people I loved would welcome me back.

The cold, coastal air whipped my hair in my face, as I stepped out of the car. I slammed the door behind me, grabbing my bags quickly. Greg plunged his hands in his pockets; shivering slightly because of the chilly air. His hair blew in the wind and his brown eyes darted around, in a slightly confused manner. My hand reached out for his, before we walked to the front porch. I took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

Charlie's worn face appeared in the door way. He looked like the man he had the day I had first met him: tired and depressed. Those emotions had soon disappeared, the longer I spent with him. Maybe they would again. He looked me up and down, blinking a few times.

"You going to let me in, Dad? I'm getting old here." A smile spread over his face, before he reached out and wrapped his arms around me.

"You came back, Izzy."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." He chuckled and took my bag in his hand. That was when he saw Greg. "Who's this, Izz?"

"Greg. I met him on the plane." Charlie's eyebrows shot toward his hairline.

"So you just decided to bring back a stranger?" Greg stiffened.

"He's not a stranger, Dad. You know Brady. Brady Fuller?" Charlie nodded, glaring at Greg "Greg is Brady's brother." I explained. Charlie relaxed.

"It's nice to meet yo-"Greg began, but a voice from behind Charlie interrupted him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Brady hissed. At first I thought he was talking to me, but his intense scowl was directed at Greg. His eyes flickered towards me, and then back to Greg. He paused, sucked in a sharp breath, before he stared at me again. "Bella?!"

"Hey Brady." I whispered, accepting the hug he threw at me. A few figures appeared in the doorway next to Charlie. I recognised a few. Brady pulled back, ignoring his brother.

"Bella!" "Bella?" "Bella?!" "Who the hell is Bella?" An answering slap. I grinned. Embry and Quil pushed through the crowd, engulfing me in a bear like hug.

"Hey guys." I said, kissing them both on the cheeks.

"You look good, Bella." Embry smiled.

"I think the word you're looking for is _hot."_ Quil crowed, standing back to get a good look at me. I smacked him on the forehead.

"Shut up, Q"

"Who knew Bella-Bean would get a body? A smoking one at that!" Quil teased.

"Shut up, Quil." Jared scoffed, pulling an unfamiliar girl through the crowd with him. She was pretty: dark hair with honey highlights, big brown eyes. Jared looked ecstatic.

"Wow, Bella, you out did yourself." Jared mocked. I narrowed my eyes. So did the girl.

"Jared." She warned. I liked this girl.

"Sorry Kim." He said, looking at her with adoring eyes. I winked at him.

"BELLA!" Rachel and Emily's familiar screams, came from the house.

"I've been summoned." I stepped around Jared and Kim, searching for Rachel and Emily. My answer was found when two bodies, took me down.

"Humph." My body was attacked "Errgghh, guys, get off of me!" They were fussing, crying and laughing.

"Bella, we missed you so much." They cooed.

"I missed you too guys, but I can't breathe." The pack laughed, I scowled. Looking around, I could easily tell who everybody was; I had obviously changed the most. Jared had his arm wrapped around Kim's waist and both were beaming. Rachel looked slightly uncomfortable, her eyes darting around but she was happy, and her ebony hair had grown longer. Emily was uncomfortable too but she looked a bit more used to it, trying hard to stay relaxed. Quil, Seth and Embry were exchanging money. I rolled my eyes at this. Charlie and Billy were cracking open some beer, totally at ease. Collin and Brady had their heads close together, whispering in hushed voices and looking me up and down. "Eww, don't even go there guys." I protested and scrambled to my feet. Brady and Collin looked sheepish; looking over my shoulder.

"You're back." A very familiar voice breathed from behind me. I whipped around, searching for him but my eyes landed on a man who looked like Jake, but it couldn't be? Could it? This version of Jacob Black was taller and sterner. It couldn't be the gentle guy I had left behind. Everybody went silent.

"I'm keeping my promise, aren't I? Did you keep yours?" A small smile adorned his face, and I repeated the gesture. His strong facade slowly dwindled. Then before I knew it, his large body encased mine, twirling me around on the porch. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as he placed me back on the floor.

"You're back!" he proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm getting a sense of Déjà Vu." Leah's voice mocked. I broke free of Jake's constricting hold, and ran to Leah.

"Lee!"

"Hey, Bright Spark." A new pack member stood off to the side, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a smile on his lips. "Bee, this is Paul. He's Rachel's imprinter and imprintee." I nodded in understanding, as Paul jumped the steps to Rachel's side, eliminating Rachel's uneasiness. He planted a kiss on her lips and took her hand in his. _It's nice to see that Rachel found someone: she deserves it._

"Do I get a hug?" Sam asked, a look of mock hurt on his face. I gasped and ran forward to attack Sam in a hug. "Missed me then?"

"Of course I did."

"The most?"

"Well..." I chanced a glance at Jake, whose face was smothered in a look of devotion. A blush spread across my own face. Sam pouted.

"Fine." He stalked off to Emily, kissing her nose and the trail of her scars. I guffawed, walking over to an uncomfortable Greg, and taking his hand reassuringly. A feral growl erupted around me and I shied away. Brady sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Greg; my dear brother." Greg bowed his head.

"Bella, what the hell? You knew you mean the wor-..." Jake ridiculed. The known feeling of betrayal seeped through my bones and I knew I was feeling Jake's emotions.

"Jake, it's not like tha-..."

"What is it then?" Jacob said, with venom in his words. I cringed.

"I met Greg on the plane here. I don't like him like that, Jake." I looked into his brown orbs, convinced that I would regret my next sentence, for the rest of my life. "I like _you,_ Jake. I could never love anyone, like I love you." Answering _awws, _blared around Jacob's yard. My cheeks glowed red again. Jake looked exultant, like Christmas had come early. He took a few paces, to stand in front of me.

"Really?" I nodded, wringing my hands in front of me. Jake hugged me again and buried his head in my hair.

"I love you too, Bells." He chuckled "It feels so good to say your name after three years." I kissed his cheek and turned to an embarrassed Charlie.

"Sorry Dad."

"That's ok, Izzy."

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Becca?"

"Imprinted. Moved to Hawaii." The pack began to filter back into the house, buzzing with new found energy. I sighed in content. I was home, with my family. Where I belonged.

**Reviews please :)**


	12. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters that we all know and love, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Jacob's POV

_Jake – italics _

**Sam – bold**

Leah – underlined

_Paul – italics and underlined_

Filthy bloodsucker got away. Leah spat, pacing the treaty line. The unmistakeable stench of vampire, disappeared there, and it was annoying to know that we couldn't go any further.

_Leah, calm down. _

Don't tell me to calm down, Jacob Black. I growled.

_I'm your alpha, Leah. If I tell you to calm down, then you will calm down. _Leah snapped at my tail but I dodged her, before pinning her down by her neck.

**Leah, calm down. Jacob, just ignore her. **I scoffed, jumping off of her. I wasn't going to play games with the little wolf.

What makes you think that I would listen to you, if I wouldn't listen to the alpha? This time it was Sam that attacked Leah.

_Back down, Leah. Leave it, Sam. I want to get back._

_Get back to pining over your imprint._Paul thought, knowing that I could hear.

_Shut up._

'Bella, I miss you' 'Bella, I love you' 'Bella, you promised.' We all miss her, Jake, get over it. Leah added.

_Shut up._ I knew she wasn't finished.

Damn right, I'm not finished. Get over it, Jake. She's not coming back any time soon. I bit her ear, making her yelp in pain, and she rolled out of my grip.

_SHUT UP! _I shouted, kicking her in the side. She skidded into a tree and left a massive dent in the process. _She promised. _I whispered.

_Come on, Jake. Let's go back and see the others. Maybe, Rachel and Jared will talk to you for a bit. _I nodded my big wolf head. The purr of an engine sounded from the left, echoing throughout the whole forest. Sam ran to the tree line, following the sound until it faded.

**Unfamiliar. A red corsa. **

_Fine. Let's follow it, then go back. _

The car was nice, speeding down the winding road toward La Push. Sam and Leah were bickering about something or other, I was thinking about Bella. She usually starred in my dreams and my nightmares. Four days ago, had been her sixteenth birthday. She was now legally allowed to leave. Did she want to stay? Was she going to break her promise? I searched for the tearing of my heart, but it wasn't there. My heart seemed lighter, not healed, just numb. Had I accepted that Bella wasn't coming back? I didn't think that was possible.

**I think I know why.**

_Why? _

She's here! Leah cried, sprinting faster into the distance. My heart was in my throat.

_She's here?_

**Yep, she just got out of the corsa. **Sam confirmed.

_Leah, stop. _I commanded, creating the responsive locking of Leah's limbs.

Jake. She wined, trying to fight against the order.

_Let me see her first. _

Fine. She mentally pouted, staring at Bella hugging Charlie. Blood pounded in my ears, my heart beating worryingly fast. She was more beautiful than ever before. When she was younger she had been innocently pretty: rosy cheeks, corkscrew curls, and pink lips. But now, she was beautiful in a whole different way. She was wearing a ruffled flower print skirt, a pink crew neck top and doc martins. Her hair was short, only reaching her shoulders, and was crimped. Rachel's hair had been like that; now it was longer and wavy. Bella was taller too, probably coming up to my shoulder.

**Stop checking her out, Jake. She's like a daughter to me. **Sam groaned, pushing my thoughts out of his mind. I smirked, meeting Leah just by my house. Paul just laughed, but I could tell he was getting antsy about being a part from Rachel. It was weird having Paul in my house. Even weirder when he and Rachel were _together. _That was just plain disturbing. Bella crossed my mind, only for a second, before I banished it from my thoughts.

She's still sixteen, Jacob Black. Leah scolded.

_Like I don't realise that. Piss off, Leah. _

Hey, hey. It's my birthday. That's rude. 

_Sorry birthday girl. _I turned my gaze back to Bella and saw Rachel and Emily pretty much attack her. Leah, Sam and I laughed when Bella fell over. Brady and Collin were eyeing Bella with interest.

_I'm going to kill them. _They winked at Bella. _They think they can hit on my g-..._

"Eww don't even go there guys." Bella said, barfing theatrically. We phased back, getting changed before walking toward the porch. Brady and Collin saw me and looked slightly worried. I let out a deep warning growl.

"You're back." I breathed, uncertain as to whether she was real. She looked like an angel. Paul snickered.

"I promised, didn't I? Did you keep your promise?" I didn't want to talk about alpha: I wanted to talk to her.

"You're back!" I repeated, running forward and trapping her in my arms.

"I'm getting a sense of Déjà Vu." Leah's voice mocked. Bella jumped out of my grasp, dancing over to Leah's. I felt a sense of abandonment but shook it off: she was here, and I wasn't about to let my stupid dog instincts get in the way.

"Lee!"

"Hey, Bright Spark." Paul stood to the side, watching the alpha's imprint that nobody stopped talking about. Everybody who hadn't met Bella, was fascinated with the child. The rest cherished her like a little sister or daughter. Paul walked over to Rachel, folding her in his arms.

"Do I get a hug?" Sam asked, a look of mock hurt on his face. Bella gaped, throwing herself at Sam instead. "Missed me then?"

"Of course I did."

"The most?" I stiffened.

"Well..." Her eyes flickered to me and a blush painted her cheekbones. Sam stalked off to Emily, sulking.

"Fine." She walked over to an unfamiliar man and took his hand. _What the hell is that?_ The pack broke into a particularly animalistic round of growls and snarls. My hands balled into fists and I crouched, ready to spring. Brady snorted, kicking the ground in frustration.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Greg; my dear brother." Greg bowed his head. I was too mad to even think about my old friend. A quick, searing pain shot through me and

"Bella, what the hell? You know you mean the wor-..." I cried. Betrayal and rejection flooded through me. Bella cringed. _Hurts, doesn't it? _ I thought bitterly. How could she do this?

"Jake, it's not like tha-..."

"What is it then?"

"I met Greg on the plane here. I don't like him like that, Jake," I narrowed my eyes, not completely believing what she was saying "I like _you,_ Jake. I could never love anyone, like I love you." Answering sniggers came from around me. A cute red blush coloured her face. Was it true? Did she mean it?

"Really?" She nodded, and before she could say anything I had her enclosed in my arms again. I breathed in the sweet strawberry sent, of her hair. _That_ was still the same then.

"I love you too, Bells." I chortled, loving the way her name sounded from my lips "It feels so good to say your name after three years." She kissed me on the cheek, before turning to look at an uncomfortable Charlie.

"Sorry Dad."

"That's ok, Izzy."

"Jake?" She asked into my chest.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Becca."

"Imprinted. Moved to Hawaii." Her face fell slightly, but she recomposed quickly "I kept my promise, Bells." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?"

"Really. I took alpha about a year ago." She grinned; walking up the porch steps to the front door, but then froze. A worried frown, etched across my face.

"What is it Bells?" She turned her startled gaze on Charlie.

"You know?" I smirked. _Oops, forgot to mention that._

"Err, yeah. I found out when you left. I wanted answers as to why Jacob was passing out so... much "My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. Bella looked horrified, tears making her eyes shine.

"Jake? How bad was it?"

"Bad." The curtain in the living room twitched, and I knew the pack was listening. I sighed "Really bad." She nodded her head, tears floating silently down her cheeks.

"It was bad for me too, but I wasn't _passing _out!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Don't cry," I reached out and wiped the salty water from her face "I'm fine now. I'm fine, if you're fine."

"But that's the thing; I was fine...ish. But you suffered so much more than me. How is that fair Jacob, when it was my decision to leave? How is that fair?" she buried her face in her hands, dropping down on to the porch step.

"It's fair because I would take your pain away, Bella. And I knew staying away from someone you could help, would eat away at you. I would take all the pain I felt, for three years, if you were happy. Don't you see?" I took her hands away from her face "I would die for you; in the most painful of ways. I would die in the most painful of ways, multiple times. I would do everything in my power, to make you happy."

"But _you_ weren't happy. How could you be, with what I put you through? You _passed out_, for god's sake Jacob! " She accused.

"But...I'm happy _now._ You're my imprint Bella, and I'm so happy you're here." My voice was husky and choked, making it clear that I was close to crying. She debated silently. I wished I could read her mind; maybe then I would know what her messed up feelings were. Who knew?

She looked up at me, smiling.

"Good, 'cos I'm not leaving. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever. Ever and Ever and Ever. I'm where you are, Jacob." Then she took my hand, and walked into my house, where my family were waiting.

**Please review :)**


	13. The Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does and I'm just borrowing them :) Adding a few of my own, of course!**

Bella's POV

"Yes, I've still got it." I cried in victory, knocking over Jake's queen. It flew to the floor, bouncing off of the wood and landing at Emily's feet. She kicked it out of the way, handing my victors cookie over. "Thanks." I said taking a huge bit. Jacob huffed.

"No fair. I need that cookie to help me fight vampires." I laughed and took a teasing bite of the cookie.

"But I have to deal with you. I need a lot of energy for that." Quil and Embry snickered, saying something about me needing energy for 'something else.'

"QUIL ATEARA! EMBRY CALL!" I screeched, as I ran over to them and jumped on them. They weren't expecting it so they went down with a heavy thud. Loud laughter filled the room, as I pinned them down on the floor.

"How the hell did she do that?" "She just pinned two werewolves in one go!" "That isn't possible." "Way to go, Bella!" The boys were struggling under my grip and tried to throw me off.

"Come on, Bella." The two boys whined. "This is embarrassing."

"What? That I can pin you? Or the fact that I can pin two of you at once?" I smirked.

"Both." They huffed, trying to push me off. I shook my head, chuckling slightly.

"Promise to not say stupid things? Things that aren't any of your business?"

"Sure." They mumbled.

"Good." I clambered off of them and ran over to Jake. He just laughed, ruffling my hair slightly.

"Who knew little Isabella Swan, could immobilize two fully grown werewolves?" I shrugged, taking his hand in mine and looking around the room.

Jared was lying on the couch, his head in Kim's lap. She was running her hands through his hair, a small satisfied smile on her face. Paul was sitting in the large armchair, Rachel sitting on his knee. Greg was outside talking with Brady; Colin there to make sure Brady wouldn't hurt his brother. Seth and Leah were with their mum. Emily and Sam were in the kitchen and were preparing for Leah's birthday bonfire.

"Shit, I forgot." I mumbled, grabbing my keys off of the side and my jacket from the back of the sofa.

"What is it Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I need to get Leah a present."

"You don't need to do that, Bee. Leah won't mind." Rachel argued.

"I mind. She would do the same for me." The door slammed behind me, as I jumped the porch steps and ran to my car. I jumped in, shoving the keys in the ignition and started to reverse.

"WAIT!" someone shouted. The passenger door opened, and Jacob climbed in.

"What?"

""I'm coming with you." He shrugged.

""I'll be fine, Jake. You don't need to worry about me. I'm just going to Port Angeles." Jake shook his head.

"I'm coming with you because I don't want to leave you. How do I know this isn't some sick dream? I'm not ready for it to end yet." Jacob whispered, putting on his seatbelt. "So let's go." I was too emotional to speak, so I started the engine and drove towards Port Angeles, in search of Leah's perfect birthday present.

"What are you looking for, Miss?" A blonde guy, about my age, asked. He was good looking: chin length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"A birthday present for a friend." I examined the jewellery in the cabinets.

"Does she like anything in particular?" Jake froze, as the blonde guy leaned closer. I took a step back, pretending to find a necklace interesting in a different cabinet.

"She likes wolves." Jacob stifled a laugh and tried to cover it with a cough. Mike nodded, rapping his fingers on the counter before disappearing into the back. He came back with a small blue box, and held it out to me.

"Sapphire and diamonds. Silver base. A watch. With wolf engravings around the clock face. Was saving it for a special customer, and I think I found her." I blushed, taking the box and opening it up. Inside was the perfect gift for Leah. It was a slim watch, with a howling wolf in the centre and around the edges. It wasn't tacky; it was perfect. Diamonds and Sapphires decorated the strap. Sapphire was our birth stone. It was made to be.

"I love it. I'll take it." I said, pulling out my credit card.

"Great. My name's Mike, by the way. Mike Newton."

"Thanks Mike." I sent a wary glance at Jake, to see he was shaking slightly but was politely looking the other way. Mike wrapped up the watch, I paid for it and we left; Leah's birthday present in hand.

"Are you ok, Jake?"

"Fine."

"You sure?" he looked sad.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Still wasn't convinced, but he had a right to his privacy and he obviously didn't want to share.

The white halter neck dress, hung on the door of my wardrobe. Emily and Sam had offered me a place to stay, and I had accepted it gratefully. Rachel had given me one of her dresses for tonight and I was dreading putting it on. It was lovely, no doubt about it, but I was never going to pull it off. It was tight fitting with a lacy skirt and midnight blue belt, underneath the bust. Rachel had given me some navy, strappy heels as well. No way was I going to be alive at the end of the night, if I wore those. I sighed, plucking the note off of the hanger.

Bella,

I know you think this won't look good on you, but trust me: you will look absolutely stunning. Please wear it, I picked it especially. I know you will work it, Bells.

You have no idea how happy I am to have you back

Love Rachel xxx

A tired sigh escaped my lips, as I took the dress off of the hanger. The blue would look good in contrast to my pale skin tone. _Why shouldn't I? Here goes nothing. _

Half an hour later, I grabbed my purse, hurrying out of the door and running down the stairs. The living room was surprisingly empty and so was the normally buzzing kitchen. A pink slip of paper, stuck to the fridge, caught my attention.

Hey Bella,

I hope you put that dress on...you better have :P. We went down to second beach already, so do you want to meet us down there? The whole pack will be there, including the imprints.

See you soon

Rachel xx

P.S. Leah imprinted on Greg. Yes, I know, surprising, huh?

A laugh escaped me, as I chucked the paper on the counter. Who would have known? Leah Clearwater, the wicked witch of the west, had imprinted on Greg, one of the sweetest guys I knew. I shook my head, before walking outside and towards Second Beach.

The woods felt like home. I mean, they were Jake's second home, so weren't they mine? I think so. The dark shadows cast by the trees, were slightly disturbing though, and I tried to steer clear of them. My heels ruffled the leaves beneath me, and I breathed in the musky scent that reminded me of Jake. An embarrassed smile spread over my face, even though no one else was here. _Snap out of it, Bella._

I could hear them, before I could see them. Rachel, Emily and possibly Kim, were gossiping about how good the guys looked when they were mock fighting. _Typical._ By the sounds of it Paul was pissed off with the guys because of their "made-up" rules. Breaking through the tree line, I could see my assumptions were correct. Paul was glaring accusingly at Jacob, who was just shaking his head, amused. A flame of anger and possessiveness ran through me, as I took in the shaking form of Paul.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked, standing between Jacob and Paul. My imprinter's eyes widened, before he tried to pull me behind him.

"Bella, it's not safe."

"Jake, let go," I said, tugging my arm from his grip. A pleading look crossed his face, as I stepped cautiously towards Paul. "This would be a silly thing to attack me for, Paul. It's a game, come on." The shaking seemed to subside, and I felt the pack suck in sharp breaths.

"Bella, come-"Jake began, but I waved my hand, to stop him. He shut up. My hand reached forward for Paul's, and he gripped mine back tightly. A deep breath rushed out of his mouth. I grinned.

"See?" A smug emotion, rushed through me, as I turned to a pained Jacob. "I'm fine, Jake, see?" I walked forward and took his hand instead "I'm fine." The next moment, I was in Jacob's protective embrace. His heart beat fast against my ear, and I relished in the beautiful sound. I pulled away, turning back to Paul.

"Thanks, Belly," He grinned, pulling an anxious Rachel, into his arms. Her hand reached up to his cheek, and he lent into her touch "I'm fine, Rach." I smiled; glad she was with someone who cared so much about her. Jacob's arms snaked around my waist.

"Want something to eat?" I nodded, grabbing his hand before leading the way to Emily and Sam.

Billy, Charlie, Old Quil and Sue, called us over an hour later to the campfire. Sue was just as lovely as I remembered; with dark straight hair and laugh lines set in her matured face. Leah was so very like her. She was presently snuggled up next to Greg, on the other side of her brother. Seth looked slightly uncomfortable, but smiled at me when I sent a worried glance his way. Greg looked slightly overwhelmed but just ruffled my hair, when I asked how he was dealing with the news. Our relationship hadn't changed then. Had I really only met him that morning? _Impossible_. He was already like my brother.

Sue and Seth had given Leah tickets to see Muse in concert, and everyone laughed at the fact that they had given her two: Seth had been quite happy to hand over his own ticket. Most of the pack had chipped into the LEAH'S CAR FUND, and Embry and Quil got her an_ Interesting_ bumper sticker. That had started a round of laughs from everyone. Greg had given her a pearl necklace, which he had picked up from his old house. Greg had been thanked in a whole different way to the rest of us. I reached into my bag for the blue satin box.

"Thank you everyo-"

"Wait!" I cried, handing her my present.

"Bella, you didn't-"

"Yes, I did. Come on, open it!" I jumped up and down, before running back to Jacob's lap. Leah frowned, slowly unwrapping my gift. Her fingers delicately opened the box, her eyes widening at the present.

"Bella." She breathed, as she lifted the watch out of the box. Her eyes scanned the engravings, but they soon clouded over with tears.

"You like it, then?"

"Bella." She repeated, showing Greg the watch but not letting go. Greg mockingly narrowed his eyes.

"Damn you, Bella Swan. Had to get my girl a better present, didn't you?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. The pack laughed and I stuck my tongue out. Without warning, I was thrown to the ground by a screaming Leah.

"I love it, Bella. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jacob growled, pushing Leah off of me. I laughed good naturedly, at the adoring look on Leah's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"That's ok, Leah." My arms wrapped around myself, wincing at the pain that shot through me. Jacob was by my side in an instant.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok? What should I do?" I lent my head on his chest, and breathed in deeply.

"I'll be fine, Jake. It was just the shock." But as soon as I spoke, a piercing pain shot through me again. His hand rested on my own stomach, rubbing in warm circles. I rested my head on his shoulder, thinking of our own children, and when he could touch my stomach when I was pregnant. _Snap out of it, for goodness sakes. _Emily, Kim and Rachel had knowing smiles on their faces and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Bright Spark. I forget you're human. I mean, you can pin me, so I forget I can pin you." She apologised, hugging me around the shoulders with a worried look on her face.

"Its fine, Leah."

"Ok, come on. Gather around." Billy said, grabbing a bear and sitting back in his chair. Jacob pulled me into his lap and closed his eyes, burying his face in my neck. I sighed in content before listening to the tribal legends.

**Please review :)**


	14. Young

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, not me.

Chapter 13 (Young)

November

Jacob's POV

Bella had been home for a month. For three years I had been numb, never the person I was when with Bella. When she came home, the whole pack saw the old me return. The ones, who had met me in my 'zombie' mode, were surprised to see I even had a personality. Paul especially: he thought I was just boring. But now I was joking around, laughing, teasing. Everyone loved the old/new me. Everyone loved Bella, even more.

It was similar to when she was younger: it seemed that she was being shared around, and I hardly got any time alone with her. She spent the mornings with the girls and the afternoon, on the beach, with the guys. I only had before and after these 'time slots', with her. I never wanted our time to stop.

One Wednesday, we were all over at Emily, Sam and Bella's for dinner, which Bella had cooked especially. It was amazing. Everyone was at the small kitchen table, shouting and laughing at just about everything. Bella was sitting on my lap and talking to Brady and Greg. I was watching her, and eating of course.

"...so I was at the top of the tree..." Brady began.

"...and I was half way up..." Greg added, shoving a fork of pasta in his mouth.

"...mum and dad were screaming for me to come down lower..."

"...and at me to go and get him..." What a boring story, I scoffed to myself. How was Bella not falling asleep? But she was listening intently, her eyes wide with wonder. I smiled and chewed on one of Emily's home-baked rolls.

"...and then I slipped..."

"...somehow, he managed to take me down with him, but I made it so I would take the fall..."

"...I landed on top of him, and he broke his collar bone, his leg and his arm..."

"...I didn't forgive you for ages..."

"...Yes, but you were my hero for ages." Brady grinned at Greg, who returned the gesture. Their brotherly friendship had blossomed in the past month, and Brady had completely forgiven Greg for leaving. Bella was overjoyed. The wailing of the phone, made my imprint jump out of my lap, running over to the phone and plucking it off of the charge.

"Hello?" She said sweetly into the phone. "Sorry, she went out to get something. Can I take a message?" Bella's face dropped, her eyes widening and her mouth forming an 'o'. "Sam's here. Should I pass you over?" Sam was already up and out of his chair, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder and taking the phone. Three tears tumbled down Bella's cheeks, her arms winding around herself. Three strides later, I was standing in front of her, protecting her from the harsh world. She threw her arms around my waist and burrowed her face in my chest.

"Bella?" I whispered, placing my arms around her shoulders. "What happened? Who was on the phone?"

"It was the police. Emily's sister was killed in a car accident. Her two daughters were in the car too." Kim gasped and ran over to us. Leah started to cry into Greg's shoulder. Nicola was Leah's cousin too.

"Please. Please, don't say Claire and Rosie are-"

"No, no, they're not... d-dead. Claire got off easy, but Rosie was trapped for a long time. They don't know if Rosie will make it." She trembled, Kim enclosing my imprint in her arms. Sam was shouting into the phone.

"MY WIFE IS THEIR AUNT! SHE NEEDS TO COME AND SEE HER NIECES. I DON'T CARE IF IT ISN'T PROTOCOL!" Bella walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, give me the phone."

"Bella-"

"Sam." She took the phone out of his hand, and began speaking calmly down the phone. I sighed, mussing Kim's brown hair before comforting Bella. "Ok, I'll tell her. Thank you. Yes. Ok. Yes, thanks. Bye." Bella placed the phone back on the hook, leaning back into my chest.

"How are we going to tell Em?"

"I don't know." Bella sucked in a deep breath, walking out the house, not looking back. I whined, sitting down on the chair behind me. The wolf inside of me pined for the constant contact of my imprint, but I had gone way longer than two minutes without Bella; I just pushed the animal to the back of my mind.

"Paul, Jared, and Quil: patrol now. Embry, Brady, Collin: take over at twelve. Seth, Leah, Rachel, Kim, Greg: just...go, we don't need you here." A few moans echoed around the room, but they knew that Sam, Bella and I would need to be there for Emily. They abruptly left, at the warning growl I gave them.

An hour later, Bella came back, a worried Emily close on her heels.

"What's happened?" Emily demanded, rushing over to Sam to check him for injuries.

"Your sister and her daughters were in a car accident, Em." I said, taking Bella's hand. Emily blanched, her face going a ghostly white.

"What?" She breathed, her lip trembling. "Did they di- are they ok?" Bella stepped forward to wrap her arms around her mother figure.

"Nicola didn't make it, Em." Emily sobbed, and clung tight to Bella. "Claire's fine, but they aren't sure if Rosie will pull through." Sam looked helpless, standing there with pain in his eyes. I knew how he felt.

"I want to go and see them." Emily choked out. Bella nodded, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Jake, will you drive?" She murmured, pressing her keys into my hand. I nodded my head and walked to the car. Sam and the girls followed silently, climbing into the back with Emily in the middle. I wanted Bella in the front with me, but I bit my tongue to stop me commenting on the seating arrangements. Emily lent into Sam, his arm wrapping around Emily but stroking Bella's hair. Bella had snuggled under Emily's arm, trying to offer some comfort. She looked so broken; broken at the sight of her 'mum' upset. She looked the age she was, just a teenager; a sixteen year old.

The hospital was deathly quiet at this time: it wasn't visiting hours. Even to complete strangers, Bella had been able to use her talent of persuasion. She was amazing. I was with Bella now, walking towards the children's ward, where Claire was. Emily and Sam had gone to confirm that it was Nicola, who had died, and then to go and see Rosie. Rosie was in intensive care, and Emily knew that if it was Rosie's last moments, then she needed someone who she knew with her. Bella and I had agreed to check on Claire.

Claire's POV

The annoying nurse had given me a book. But I couldn't read it. Did she know that I was only two? Stupid nurse. I threw the book across the room, and tried to stop the yawn that escaped my lips. I was in my own room, which sucked. There were no other kids I could play with, even though I was in a children's ward. The doctors and nurses said I would feel more comfortable in my own room. I didn't, I was lonely. And scared. I yelped when the door opened, and ducked under the covers. A soft, musical voice brought me out of hiding.

"Hey, Claire." The angel whispered. Maybe I died in the car accident. At least I would be with mummy.

"Who are you?" I trembled, shuffling out of my bed. A beautiful girl was standing at the door. She had shoulder length brown hair with warm brown eyes. A kind smile was plastered over her face, and I was comforted by this fact.

"I'm Bella, Claire. I'm a friend of your Aunty Emily." She said and she walked further into the room. A large, handsome man followed her, and I took a scared step back. "This is Jake, Claire. He won't hurt you. He's friends with your Uncle Sam. And me." I nodded, taking him in. He kept his distance, watching Bella with loving eyes. He did look a bit like Uncle Sam: black hair, black/brown eyes, and tan skin. He was tall too, with huge muscles.

"Hey, Claire." He greeted me.

"Hey."

"Do you want me to read to you, Claire?" My angel asked, grinning.

"Would you?" I retrieved the book from the other side of the room, thrusting it in her hand and climbing back in bed. She laughed, sitting back on the side of the bed and opening the book.

"Of course. You must be tired, it's very late." I shook my head, stubbornly, but was betrayed by a huge yawn. Bella laughed, laying down next to me and started to read. I snuggled down into her side, and her arms wrapped around me. Jacob was sitting across the room, his eyes intent on Bella. He seemed hypnotised. Bella's voice and strawberry scent soon lulled me to sleep.

Bella's POV

Claire was sweet. One of the sweetest little kids, I had ever met. She was very like Emily: dark hair and big brown eyes. The room was large, and I could see why she wasn't asleep when we had arrived. She was two, and the doctors had placed her in a large, scary, unknown room. I shook my head, slipping out of the bed and tucking Claire under the covers. Jake groaned, banging his head on the wall.

"Shhh." I said, smacking his arm."What is it?"

"Bella, you're sixteen."

"No shit, Sherlock." I mocked, crossing my arms.

"She's. Sixteen. She's. Sixteen. She's. Sixteen." He chanted, banging his head against the wall with each word.

"Jake, for crying out loud, I just got Claire to sleep. What are you going on about?"

"Errgghh. Stop going on about the kid." He cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Jake, she just lost her mother. She could lose her sister too. Stop being so selfish. You can't have all of my attention."

"That's not the problem, Bells. Seeing you with a kid, it makes the wolf inside of me SCREAM." I huffed, blushing bright red.

"Jake, I want kids too. But I agree with the whole sixteen thing. Kids aren't on my top ten list, of things to do soon."

"I know that, Bells. But I'm twenty two, and alpha. My instincts are ten times more powerful than the rest of the pack. Sam struggles just watching Emily with Claire and Rosie." He shook his head, pulling me into his side.

"How come I've never met the girls before?"

"Nicola didn't want them coming down to La Push. Nicola was really good friends with Leah, and she didn't want Leah to be annoyed at her. Nicola would always choose her sister over anyone but her children. Nicola was what Emily is, to you. Emily and Nicola's mother wasn't great at the whole parenting thing." He sighed, stroking my hair. "Nicola accepted Sam but she wouldn't come down and embarrass Leah like that. She cared so much about her family."

"How are they Quileute?"

"They're not fully Quileute. They're from the Makah reservation. Nicola and Emily's dad was Harry's brother and their mum was from the Makah reservation."

"How old are the girls?"

"Two; they're twins." I nodded sadly, thinking of the defenceless toddler, fighting for her life. "Hey." Jake whispered, tapping my chin lightly. "Rosie should be fine. She's a fighter. She was two months premature. She'll fight." My lip trembled and Jake pulled me down to his lap. He soothed me to sleep, rubbing my back and murmuring sweet Quileute words to me.

* * *

The next few days were spent in the hospital. Emily and I refused to leave the girls' sides, and Sam and Jacob refused to leave ours. Leah and Seth had been down to see their relatives too; Greg following, of course. The whole pack had been down, in fact, worried as to how bad it was. Seth, who had taken to following me around, had whispered to me that the pack was worried mostly about me. I was slightly chuffed, but confused. Why was the pack worried about _me_, when there were two little girls in a hospital? Seth hadn't explained why.

Rosie had pulled through, and was in the same room as her sister. This made it easier to watch one, without worrying about the other. Rosie was very clingy, especially towards me. Emily had been slightly jealous and had given me the cold shoulder for a few days, until I had gone crying to Jacob. He had thought it wise to then go and fight with Emily. She had been twice as upset to know she had upset me, and she had come and found me as soon as she heard. I had tried to get Rosie to pay more attention to Emily now, knowing that Emily was going to be her mother figure from now on. But Rosie was having none of it, preferring to play with me and sleep in my arms. I had apologised many times, and Emily had just brushed it off. Claire was similar to Rosie, preferring to stay with me than everybody else. I had heard many 'alpha female' talk behind my back since, and it was starting to piss me off.

* * *

It was the day that Claire was being discharged, and I was going to go home with her, whilst Sam and Emily stayed behind with Rosie. I hoped that Rosie would open up to Emily a bit more, if I wasn't with her for a few days. Jacob was happy as long as I was happy, and I was happy to leave the hospital with one healthy child. Claire was bouncing up and down in her car seat.

"Are we there yet?" she whined

"No." Jacob stated.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"For goodness sakes, Claire, we're here" I laughed, unclasping my seatbelt so I could help her out. Jacob ran ahead, and opened the front door, whilst I picked up Claire and carried her in. Claire 'ooed' and ahhed', her head turning from side to side, to look at her surroundings. She took great interest in our pictures, especially ones of the pack. Jacob went to set up her room, whilst I observed the child with a frown. She kept staring at someone, and I couldn't see, from where I was sat, who it was. A bad feeling seeped through my veins. Jake was by my side in an instant, his hands on my shoulders and demanding an answer. _No._

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" He shouted, panic written all over his face. "Bells, what is it?"

"Quil. Claire. Imprint." I breathed, staring at the toddler run her chubby hands over the pack photos. Jacob looked shocked.

"What? Bella, how could you know something like that?"

"How do you know who would phase? An alpha thing. I have a bad feeling."

"Imprinting isn't a bad thing, Bells." Jake argued, hurt.

"I don't think you've thought this through, Jake. Claire's two. Two!" Jacob's eye twitched, anger set in his expression.

"So? Bella, you were thirteen. Did that stop me from caring about you? Of course not. Quil will be fine."

"Yes, I know. I don't doubt that, but what will everyone else think? You only had to wait a few years, Jacob. Think of Quil."

"Bella, he hasn't even imprinted yet." Jacob said in a laid back tone. So he didn't believe me? He didn't think my instincts were correct? _That's low._ I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"See you later, Jacob." I said, storming out of the house.

I grabbed a water bottle from my car, before taking a jog to First Beach. The sharp wind whipped around my face, and my lungs burnt. I liked the pain: it was my own pain, and not Jacob's. An independent rush flooded through me, and I ran faster. I had always been an independent person. I loved the feeling of no strings attached, and I welcomed the feeling of peacefulness. The pack was so loud, compared to my life back in Phoenix. Not that it was much of a life, though: I was held there against my will. The cliff diving cliffs, were to my left and I ran towards the drop.

I had never been cliff diving: Jacob had said it was too dangerous for me, even though I had seen the other imprints dive. The waves below were loud and choppy, and I _so_ wanted to jump in. I sighed. _Jake would kill me. _

"BELLA!" Said-person bellowed, and I spun around. Being my usual clumsy self, I lost my balance and slipped over the edge of the cliff. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _My feet made contact with the bitter water, and I sucked in a sharp breath. The rest of my body was soon swallowed by the water.

I hated the cold and wet, and when I hit the water I remembered why. It wasn't familiar to me: Jacob was my home, and he was kind and _hot_! I quickly resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. The water was still bubbling around me and ripples made patterns in the surface.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice called from too near me. I swam in a circle, searching for my imprinter. He was there, in the water, swimming towards me.

"Jake, I'm f-."

"No, come here." He commanded and I met him half way. My arms wound around his neck and my legs, around his waist. "Bella, I thought you had died. I thought I had killed you."

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine." He checked my body for injuries and ran his hands up and down my arms to warm me up. I studied his strong features, trying to grab his attention, but he was still checking me for damage. "Jake." I whispered, turning his attention to my eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath, when he realised how close I was. I bit my lip when his eyes flickered to my mouth.

"Bella, I-"My fingers closed his lips, and Jacob silenced.

"Kiss me, Jake," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. "Please." He paused and I frowned, hurt. He growled before he crashed his lips against mine. His hands travelled to my lower back, and mine fisted his hair. His tongue licked my lower lip, begging for entrance and I granted him permission. A low rumbling sound, came from his chest and I smiled into the kiss. All too soon I had to pull away, out of breath.

"I love you, Bells." My eyes bored into his, and I tried hard to dig down deep into his soul.

"I love you too, Jake." And then we started where we left off.

* * *

"Jake, I can't believe you asked Quil to look after her. Emily and Sam are going to kill me." I whined, running toward the house.

"Why hold off the inevitable?"

"I suppose you're right" The door swung open, revealing a very panicky Quil. His eyes were wide and he was mumbling something or other in Quileute . When he saw us, he quickly jumped down the porch steps, and ran off into the forest. "Quil!" I shouted stepping forward, to follow him.

"Bella, he isn't in his right mind; give him some time. If you go near him, you could get hurt." But I shrugged out of his grasp, turning and walking into the house. I hated the tight leash he put me on: it just pointed out the fact that I was still a kid. It made me want to scream.

"Bella-Wella!" Claire screeched, throwing her chubby arms around my neck. She burrowed her face in my hair, and I felt water on my neck.

"Hey. Claire-Bear, why are you crying?" I soothed, stroking her hair and placing her on my hip.

"He left, didn't he?" She bawled, her teary eyes staring up at me. "He came and he went." _Ah, so it's Quil, she wants._ I placed her back on the floor, but she just wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Do you want me to go and find him, Claire-Bear?" She nodded, running over to Jake instead when he entered the room. "I'll go and find him then. I'll see you later, Jake." I pecked his cheek and ruffled Claire's hair, before leaving the house in search of Quil.

Quil's POV

_She's two, she's two, she's two. Oh my god, she's two! I have to wait sixteen years, until we can be in a real relationship?! Sixteen years?! _My chocolate brown paws, hit the ground in a perfect rhythm. _One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. _

"Quil?" Bella's voice called from behind me. "Quil!" I whipped around, catching sight of my alpha's imprint. He had been unlucky to imprint on someone six years younger than him, when she had been thirteen. But he didn't have to wait _sixteen_ years. We all knew that Bella felt the same about Jacob: it seemed to be written on her forehead for all to see. I wonder why she had come after me. My curiosity got the better of me, so I phased back, a guilty look plastered on my face.

"I didn't mean to, Bells. It was involuntary."

"I know, I know. I'm not mad. Emily and Sam, though; that's another story." I shuddered. No doubt, Emily would chase me away with a broom and Sam would support his imprint. Claire crossed my mind, and I felt guilty for leaving. I sat down on the ground, placing my face in my hands. A weird hollow feeling entered my chest and I whimpered. "When Jake and I came back, Claire came crying to me: she misses you." Bella said, sitting down next to me. She placed a delicate hand on my shoulder. Usually I would have made some comment, but I found no humour in my situation. Just imagining Claire sad, made me whine in pain.

"What should I do, Bella?" I said, looking down at her with helpless eyes.

"I don't know, Quil. I don't know." I lent my head on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around me. "I think staying away from Claire won't make anything better. You're just lucky that it is me and not Emily. She would chase you away with a broom." I laughed. Bella was the best sister in the world.

"Thanks, Bella Bean." My hand gripped hers and I helped her up, pulling her into a bear like hug. "Love you, Bella." She shook with silent laughter, pulling away and kissing my cheek.

"Love you too, Q." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her back in the direction of my house, Bella giggled. "I could get used to you having an imprint." I let out a warning growl, pouting at her. She laughed. "Come on, Q. Claire-Bear's waiting." A smile broke over my face, as I ran forward to meet Claire for real.

Please Review :)


	15. Stunned

Yep, still don't own the characters. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 14 (Stunned)

**Jacob's POV**

Claire was crying into my shoulder, when Bella and Quil returned. Quil's face looked dreadful and as soon as he saw Claire he growled, taking quick steps forward to the couch. Claire lifted her head, her eyes landing on her imprinter. There was a moment where Quil just stood there, staring uncertainly at Claire; before she threw herself into his arms. Quil looked so shocked, he almost dropped her, but he was lucky he had wolf reflexes. Claire giggled, as he spun her around, laughing at her reaction.

"Hey." Bella said, sitting down on my lap and leaning her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair, wrapping my arms tight around her, as Quil was dragged off to play with Claire's dolls house. We laughed at the wolf who had a doll in one hand and Claire's hand in the other. He looked so confused.

"Hello?!" Jared's voice sounded from the porch. Bella jumped up to let him in, leaving a hurt feeling in my chest, behind.

"Come in, Jay." Bella said, opening the door wide. "Hey, Kay." Kim appeared, wrapping her arms around Bella, before entering the house.

"Hey, Jakey." Kim greeted, kissing my cheek and sitting next to me on the couch. "Where's Claire?" _May as well get this over with. _I pointed over to the corner of the room, where Claire and Quil were playing with the doll's house. A disgusted sound came from the doorway, as Jared saw what had happened.

"You didn't." he groaned, stepping into the room. "Please tell me you didn't, Quil. Not on Claire. Not on a two year old." Kim gasped, realising what Jared was talking about.

"I couldn't help it, Jared. And it's not like that. How different is it from Jake and Bella, really?"

"This is completely different, Quil, and you know it." Kim said, walking over to Jared and taking his hand.

"How? Jacob was older than Bella, and now they're together," He shot a glance at us, and Bella stiffened, uncomfortable "Kind of. I just have to wait a bit longer. I don't like her _that _way. I just want her happy." Jared just narrowed his eyes, tugging on Kim's hand and walking out of the room. Bella frowned, opening her mouth to call them back, but Quil stopped her. "Just leave it Bella-Bean, it isn't worth it. They'll come around; imprinting just can't be helped." He shrugged, turning back to Claire. Bella sighed, walking towards the kitchen. Ten seconds later I heard the clatter of pans, and I knew that Bella was cooking her worries away. The amazing smell of the food soon followed.

"Food's done, guys." Bella whispered, walking forward and picking Claire up. Quil looked like he was about to complain but I raised my eyebrow, daring him to comment. He shrugged his shoulders, before leading the way to the kitchen. Claire moaned and reached her arms after him, and Bella sighed.

"Emily is going to kill me. None of the pack is going to talk to us. Maybe this is more trouble than it is worth." I shook my head, walking forward and enclosing the two in my arms.

"Quil will give Claire the best life he can offer. Bella, we have to fight for what is right. And this is right," Bella lent her head on my shoulder, and I could see how much she hated the pack being against her: she loved them like her own; brothers, sons, father figures. "I could always alpha order them."

"No."

"No?"

"No. They're entitled to their own opinion. They need to realise on their own, that this is a good thing." I agreed with her, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Claire brightened when Bella set her in her high-chair, next to Quil. "Make sure she doesn't get food on the floor, Quil." I laughed, grabbing a plate and sitting next to Bella, who was sitting next to Claire.

"They won't understand any time soon, will they?" Quil said, looking down at his empty plate.

"I don't think so, Q. But we will stand with you. I don't think they will for a while; they need time." Bella said, coaxing a piece of chicken into Claire's mouth. Quil sighed and took his plate to the sink, and washed it up. The bang of the front door signalled someone was here. Quil froze, his eyes flickering to Claire and back to the door.

"Hey, Bright Spark." Leah greeted, hugging Bella and nodding at us "Jake, Quil. Hey, Claire!" She ruffled the little girl's hair, and turned to sit on the seat next to her.

"I'm sitting there, Leah." Quil said.

"Get yourself another seat, Quil."

"No." Leah looked shocked, and Greg glowered at Quil, shaking.

"What is your problem?" Greg spat, shaking. _Oh no, that can't be good._

"Naw, crap." I moaned, standing up and dragging Greg out of the back door. Bella was shouting after me, begging me to stay back. I rolled my eyes, stepping forward to Greg and punching him square in the jaw.

"JACOB!" Leah screamed, starting to rush forward to Greg's side, but I called for Brady and Collin to hold her back.

"I have to do this, Lee." She started sobbing into Bella's shoulder, but Bella wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were focused completely on me, concentrating on the fight that was about to commence. "Sorry, Lee." I whispered, before phasing into my russet wolf.

Greg's POV

My jaw cracked and searing pain throbbed through my head. I cried out in agony, and Leah screamed. I had just been punched by a werewolf, and it made me even angrier. The shaking increased, and a weird tingly feeling coursed through me. Jacob was whispering words of apologies, before a muffled sound indicated that he had phased. I looked up, up into the eyes of the alpha in his wolf form. Leah was crying and I looked over at her; stupid of me really: it left a very good opportunity for Jacob to lunge for my throat.

Flames set fire, through my body, and I felt my bones snapping. My strangled cry, turned into a howl of pain, and I realised what had happened to me. I thought this wouldn't have happened to me. I thought I was safe. Jacob stepped back, apologies written all over his face. It was then that I remembered about the pack telepathy thing. (_Jacob – italics, _**Greg – bold.) **

**Jake?**

_I'm right here, Greg. _He answered, staring at the ground. _I'm really sorry about the whole, attacking you thing. _

**It's alright; it had to be done, right? **

_Yeah. _He nodded, shooting a glance at Bella.

**Why did this happen, Jake? Shouldn't it have happened before I left? If it had been activated, the gene, then surely it would have happened before then? I showed no signs too. Wasn't I meant to like, burn up? That's what happened to Brady. **

_I don't know. I think so. It should have. You were meant to; the rest of us have. I think Leah imprinting on you might have slowed it down a bit, though. _He paused looking over at Leah. _I wonder if he'll imprint. _He said to himself. I shivered, looking over at Leah, to find her eyes trained on me.

**Here goes nothing.** I met her gaze and...nothing. No pull or gravitational shift. I felt the same way I always had towards Leah. Love. Yes I loved her; she had imprinted on me, after all. But devotion and admiration too. Why hadn't I imprinted? Rachel and Paul had imprinted on each other, so it was possible. Did I do something wrong? Did I need to blink and spin around three times? Leah's face fell, before she ran off into the forest, still human. **Shit. **I cursed, running off into the forest after her; the girl I didn't imprint on.

Bella's POV

"Jake, what happened?!" I cried, running forward and throwing my arms around his neck. He made a throaty sound in the back of his throat, and I pulled back. "Jacob Black, did you just purr?" He shrugged his shoulders, running to the tree line and phasing.

"Greg didn't imprint." He announced to me and the pack.

"Come again?" Rachel said, her mouth hanging open.

"Greg didn't imprint on Leah." He repeated. "He felt nothing. Nothing different at least. Of course, he could still feel the imprint from Leah." He ran a hand through his black hair, and sighed in frustration.

"So what does that mean?" Paul asked from Rachel's side.

"It means that Greg still has a chance of imprinting." The whole pack groaned in defeat, growling: they didn't want to see their pack sister get broken hearted twice. And if Greg imprinted, that was bound to happen. I frowned.

"But wasn't imprinting meant to be rare?"

"Yes, but look how many of us have imprinted. Me, Jared, Paul, Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, Quil, Sa-..." Jacob listed, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Wait, what?" Brady and Collin said, disbelief written all over their faces.

"Quil kinda imprinted on Claire." Jacob murmured.

"What? Why?"

"Guys, he couldn't help it, ok? Just leave it. I'm really not in the mood." I said, my face weary and depressed. Jacob looked pained.

"Please don't make that face, Bells." I raised my eyebrows. "It hurts to see you sad. Don't make that face." He couldn't tell me what and what not to feel. I shook my head, my eyes blazing.

"Don't you dare tell me what to feel, Jacob Black. You may be able to control the pack, but you sure as hell can't control me. I am tired: I am taking all of the pack's crap today. I said that people wouldn't understand and you sat back and watched, even going as far as to give Quil over to Claire. Don't you understand how hard today had been for me? This morning, I was at the hospital and bringing Claire home. Now, she has a soul mate." I took a deep breath, walking back towards the house. "And on top of it all, my mother figure, is going to hate me, Jacob. Hate me."

"Bella, I-"He began.

"I don't want to hear it, Jacob," I opened the door. "And I don't want you near me, not tonight." I slammed the door, walking into the front room to see Quil and Claire.

Jacob's POV

Everyone stayed still, trying not to make too much noise by breathing. I blinked and stared at the place where Bella had just disappeared. Did that really just happen? Did she really just reject me? I snapped my mouth close, letting out a choked sob.

Rachel was by my side in a second, wrapping her arms around me as I sunk to the ground. She rubbed circles into my back, and I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Jake. Jake, it's ok. Its gonna be ok." She whispered, and I cried harder. The pack stood there, not knowing what to do. They had never seen me like this, not even when Bella had left: crying had been in private, and anger was for the pack. My body shook with the pain of my imprint leaving me, and I started to heave. "Jacob, stop it. Come on, it's not worth it. Give her time." Rachel panicked.

"_She's_ worth it, Rach," I whimpered "She'll always be worth it." The pack began to walk away, unable to watch me like this. I was their alpha, and watching me at my weakest was going to be held against me at one point. I was meant to be strong.

"Paul, go find Greg and Leah. Make sure Leah hasn't killed him." Rachel said to her imprint. Another sob wracked my body.

"Rachey, what am I going to do?" She started at the name I called her when I was younger, her eyes tearing up.

"I think you need to give her some time, Jake. She's been back for about five weeks, and you expect her to not go mad. She's had a lot to deal with," She paused, a weird look of understanding crossing her face.

"What?"

"She's feeling pressured."

"What?"

"She's trying to be the best alpha female ever. She wants you to be proud of her, Jake. This was all for you. She wanted your job to be easier, but instead you were telling her off for it." I raised my eyebrows, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"How would you know that?" Rachel scoffed.

"Jake, she's my best friend, of course I know." She ruffled my hair. "Come on baby bro, she's like my sister. I know why she's hurting."

"She hates me."

"No, she doesn't. She loves you, and she went through so much for you, and you ignored it."

"No I didn't, and I didn't tell her not to look after the pack."

"No, I saw it in your mind, Jacob. You told her she was probably wrong about Quil, and then she stormed out. That's like her telling you, your alpha instincts are wrong. Wouldn't that bother you?" I nodded, the wolf inside of me growling at the thought of it.

"I suppose." I mumbled.

"Jake, you can't expect her to be able to live like that. You told her how to feel, because you couldn't stand the pain. She's trying to look out for everyone you care about, but you're holding her back. She's had a lot to deal with today." I grimaced, because I knew she was right. Bella was already going through enough for me.

"So how do I put things right?"

"Give her some space and time."

"I don't know if my wolf can take that." My sister laughed, standing up and brushing herself down.

"Jake, I don't want to hear about your sex life." My eyes widened.

"I didn-"

"I know, Jake. Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist." I shoved her playfully and she got me in a head lock.

"Naw, come on Rach. No fair!" She gave me a noogie, laughing like a loon.

"Some alpha." I pulled away, shooting her an annoyed look before walking towards my house. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips, when my wolf realised Bella wouldn't be there. _I know, but it's for the best. _

"Hey, Jake. Want to spend the night with me? We can have a movie marathon." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped hers around my waist.

"Sure, sounds fun. But what about Paul?"

"Hey, if you're going without Bella, and going through pain. Then I'm going to be with you the whole time, going through the same pain, ok?" I loved my sister: she was the best.

"Love you, Rachel." She smiled slightly, kissing my cheek and getting in her car.

"Love you too, Jacob." I climbed into the passenger seat, as we made our way to the movie rental.

* * *

"Movies?"

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Pizza?"

"Check."

"Coke?"

"Check."

"No imprints?"

"Check." I moaned, throwing myself down on the couch.

"Alright then, let's get started. What do you want first? Boogeyman?"

"Sure." She put the movie in the player, and came and sat down on the couch next to me, snuggling down in the blanket. I had picked the film, much to Rachel's distaste, but I had let her pick some annoying chick-flick too. Rachel was spooked out already, and I laughed at her reactions and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's not funny, Jacob. This shit is scary." I laughed, poking her side and tickling her.

"Well, you're making me watch Forest Gump and The Notebook. The least you can do is watch this." Ten minutes later, a piercing scream broke through my sister's lips, and she buried into my side. A distressed Paul charged through the door, pulling Rachel into his arms and calming her down. I wanted Bella in my arms, so bad it hurt. I sighed and turned off the film, knowing Rachel wouldn't want to carry on watching it.

"Put Forest Gump on, Jake." Paul said. I did and sat back to a film, which actually turned out to be pretty good. Rachel had kicked Paul out, once she had calmed down, taking my hand and leaning her head on my shoulder. Thoughts of Bella plagued my mind, when Rachel put on The Notebook. I wondered how she was doing.

Bella's POV

"Bye, Claire! Bye!" Quil shouted for the seventeenth time, up the stairs. I ran a hand through my hair, and stamped my foot.

"For goodness sakes, Quil. Get the hell out of my house, before I scream." I cried, tears running down my face. Quil looked hurt, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella-Bean. I didn't know I was hurting you. I'll just go. Call if you need me, ok?" He kissed my forehead before disappearing out of the door, and I fell on to the couch, burying my face in my arms and crying. Ten minutes later, the patter of little feet made me lift my head. Claire was standing in front of me, sucking her thumb and gripping her teddy bear.

"Bewa-Bean? Bewa-Bean, are you alwight?" She tilted her head to the side, reaching her hands up for me to pick her up. My arms gripped her underarms, pulling her on to my lap and letting her snuggle into me.

"I'll be ok, Claire." I whispered, stroking her hair. "I'll be ok." Her light breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep, and I carried her upstairs to bed. Her lilac coloured room was pretty and sweet, with simple white furniture and lace canopy above her small bed. She was already like a daughter to me, but I missed Rosie so much it hurt. Maybe it was just Jake, I was missing. Probably, but every time I thought about him, red hot anger shot through me too. I had some serious problems at the moment.

I trudged downstairs, walking over to the phone and dialling Sam's number. He answered pretty quickly.

_"__Hey, Bella."_

_"__Hey, Sam." _I whispered back.

_"__Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"__A lot has happened today."_

_"__What? Do you need me back there, Bella? I'll be there in-"_

_"__Sam, I'm fine. When you come home though, I need you to keep an open mind, ok?"_

_"__Sure. Bella, you're worrying me. What's happened?" _

_"__You'll find out when you get back. I fell out with Jake, though."_

_"__What!? Why?!" _

_"__He was being an idiot, Sam. He kept telling me how to feel, and I had had enough of it. I kicked him out for this evening: I couldn't bear to look at him."_

_"__Bella, this has to be killing him. You need to talk to him. Where is he?" _Sam asked.

_"__I don't know." _I sobbed, hiding my face in my hand. The house was too silent and I listened to my laboured breathing.

_"__Bella, come on. Go and see him, and talk this out."_

_"__I will, Sam. How's Rosie?"_

_"__She wants you." _Sam sighed, and I groaned back.

_"__Damn it, I really hoped that she would take a liking to Em."_

_"__I know, me too. She hasn't eaten, properly. She wants you to feed her, and will only eat a little on the promise that you will see her soon." _I ran a hand through my hair, banging my head against the wall slightly.

"_Should I come back?"_

_"__Who would stay with Claire?"_

_"__Quil." _I stupidly said without thought. Silence greeted me on the other end.

_"__Bella, please tell me that you didn't mean anything by saying 'Quil.'"_

"_I didn't mean anything by saying Quil." _I paused and Sam sighed in relief _"But that would be a lie: Quil imprinted on Claire." _

_"__Shit." _Was all Sam said. I waited for him to say something but he said nothing more,

_"__Pass me over to Rosie, Sam."_

_"__Ok." _

_"__Hewo?"_ Rosie said from the other line.

_"__Hey, Rosie."_

_"__Belle!"_ She cried, the phone squeaking at the high pitch of her voice. I held the phone away from my ear, laughing.

_"__Are you ok?"_

_"__Yeah! I miss woo."_ She whined.

_"__Me too, Rosie. I'll see you in a few days, ok? You need to eat though; to make Aunty Emily happy_." She agreed before handing the phone over to Emily, who I talked to for a while before hanging up and dialling Rachel's number. She picked up on the third ring.

_"__Hello?"_

_"__Rachel, have you seen Jake. I don't know where he went, and I'm worried. I-" _

_"__He's right here, Bee. Should I pass him over?"_ I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me.

_"__Yes please." _

_"__Right, well here he-" _

_"__Bella?"_ Jacob's beautiful voice said, and I cringed at the pain that seeped through them.

_"__Hey, Jake." _I breathed deeply, tapping my fingers on the table _"Jake. Jake, I'm so sorry. I should never have-" _

_"__Please, Bella. Please don't say you're sorry. I should be the one saying I'm sorry, not you." _Tears ran down my face, and I sniffed.

"_Please come home, Jake. I need you home, with me. Please." _I pleaded. _"Please."_

_"__I'm on my way, Bells."_He whispered, before hanging up. I slid down the wall, to sit on the floor, burying my face in my arms and sobbing. I hoped I didn't wake Claire up again. The bang of the door, made me lift my head to see Jake standing in the doorway, tears also rolling down his face. "Bells." He said, as I stood up and wiped at the tears. We stood staring at each other for a moment, pain etched in both of our expressions.

"Jake, please don't leave again, I'm so sorry." I threw my arms around him, breathing in his woody smell. He was frozen though, not wrapping his arms around me or kissing me. Nothing. I pulled back; hurt. "I'm sorry, I just thought-" But I was cut off by Jacob's lips, pressed roughly against mine. He pushed me back against the wall, his hands travelling to my waist and mine to his hair. Our tongues battled for dominance and I moaned against the pressure. Jake, in turn, growled. I pulled away, but lent my forehead against his, looking into his black hungry eyes.

"I love you, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant you to think I was underestimating you. I never meant to keep you on a lead."

"I know, Jake." I pulled back from him "I love you so much, Jake; so much. But I want to be a teenager whilst I still can, and be the adult I need to be **when** I need to be. "

"Of course, Bells. I waited three years. I can wait a little longer." I kissed his cheek, walking over to the couch, and falling asleep on Jacob's chest.

**A/N: I know it seems like Jacob and Bella are bouncing between together and not together but it just works better. Just bare with me :) Please Review **


End file.
